Marriage Simulation
by MissXoxo
Summary: Luhan adalah orang berjiwa bebas yang tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Sehun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun memutuskan melakukan simulasi pernikahan.
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Simulation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Luhan adalah orang berjiwa bebas yang tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Sehun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun memutuskan melakukan simulasi pernikahan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Wu Yifan aka Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Information:**

**Rated T**

**Genre, Romance**

**Gender Switch**

**Remake from Novel Online "Setelah Menikahiku"—Author: Unknown**

**If you want to read the original story, PM me and I'll give you the link.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog –Ayo Menikah!—**

Luhan duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan menatap lawan bicaranya, Sehun.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa orang harus menikah," gerutu Luhan.  
Sehun tertawa. "Ibumu menanyakan calonmu lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah _snack_-nya dan Luhan mengangguk cemberut.  
"Lalu apa jawabanmu kali ini?" goda Sehun.  
"Aku tidak menjawab. Aku langsung meninggalkan ruang makan dan masuk ke kamar."  
Sehun terbahak. "Kau kekanak-kanakan," katanya.  
Luhan menghela nafas. "Lalu jawaban apalagi yang harus kuberikan, Aku sudah kehabisan alasan, kehabisan stok berbohong. Dan ibuku justru makin gencar meneror."  
Sehun tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Jika kau jadi ibumu, apa kau tidak akan gelisah kalau anakmu belum juga menikah pada usia tiga puluh tiga tahun."  
"Aku akan sangat gembira kalau anakku tidak menikah seumur hidupnya," komentar Luhan.  
Alis Sehun terangkat. "Kenapa?"  
"Pernikahan hanya memperumit hidup perempuan."  
"Pernikahan juga membuat hidup laki-laki lebih sulit." Jawab Sehun tak mau kalah.  
"Persis!" potong Luhan cepat. "Untuk apa menikah kalau yang kita dapat hanya kesulitan?"  
"Mungkin karena kesulitan itu hanya efek sampingnya, sementara keuntungannya lebih banyak?"  
"Kau manusia sok tahu" cibir Luhan. "Kau sendiri belum menikah. Apa yang kau tahu  
tentang keuntungan menikah."  
"Aku sudah cukup banyak belajar, Luhan. Umurku sendiri sudah cukup matang dan kebanyakan teman-temanku sudah berkeluarga"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau bahkan lebih muda empat tahun dariku, anak kecil."

Sehun tertawa. "Kau masih menganggapku anak kecil? Tahun depan umurku sudah tiga puluh tahun."

"Tetap saja lebih muda dariku. Seharusnya dulu aku mengajarimu cara memanggilku noona."

"Aku tidak mau." ujar Sehun.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Terlambat mengajari Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan sopan sekarang. Sejak kecil dia sudah terbiasa memanggil namanya saja tanpa embel-embel 'noona'. Walaupun Luhan sering meminta Sehun untuk mengubah kebiasaan itu, sepertinya hal itu sulit sekali karena pertemanan mereka sudah bagaikan teman seumuran.

"Sehun, kau setuju kan kalau hidup sudah cukup pelik tanpa perlu lagi menikah?"  
Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Ya, memang."  
"Lebih enak hidup seperti ini. Bebas!" Luhan tersenyum lebar sembari menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya, memberi oksigen ke paru-parunya dan merasakan betapa indahnya kebebasan itu.  
"Aku setuju. Tapi ingat, aku bukan sama sekali tidak mau menikah sepertimu. Aku hanya masih menunggu calon wanita yang pas."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, ya. Calon."  
Sehun mengubah posisi dari bersandar nyaman di kursi, pindah untuk memajukan dadanya hingga menempel pada meja. Sehun menopang dagu lalu menatap wajah Luhan begitu serius. "Itu kan sebenarnya alasanmu untuk tidak juga menikah?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah berbisik.  
Luhan melirik Sehun lalu mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut "Ya, " gumamnya enggan.  
Sehun tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Itu artinya bukan karena kau sama sekali anti menikah."  
Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, terkadang aku ingin menggandeng seseorang saat datang ke pesta."  
"Tapi kau bisa saja bergandengan dengan salah satu pacarmu kan?"  
"Gandengan pacar itu lemah. Mudah putus," komentar Luhan pahit. "Maksudku,  
aku ingin orang yang sama menggandeng tanganku ke mana pun aku pergi."  
Sehun mengendikkan bahu "Apa susahnya menggaji orang yang mau menggandeng tanganmu ke mana-mana? Ini zaman susah. Banyak pengangguran."  
"Sehun!" Luhan mengayunkan tangannya, tapi — begitu hapalnya Sehun dengan reaksi wanita itu, ia segera menghindar sambil tertawa.  
Setelah tawanya reda, Sehun bertanya "Kau sadar kan kalau menikah itu lebih dari sekadar mengontrak penggandeng tetap?" raut wajah Sehun berubah serius.  
"Justru itu aku tidak bisa membayangkan menikah dengan orang yang salah. Kalau saja," Luhan terdiam.  
Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Apa?"  
"Kalau saja aku bisa yakin bahwa lelaki itu akan tetap romantis dan baik hati setelah ia berhasil menikahiku. Bagaimana seorang perempuan bisa tahu kalau lelaki yang merayunya ternyata suami yang payah? Yang suka memukul, mencaci maki, menghina, pelit, posesif, suka berbohong dan berkhianat."  
"Luhan, laki-laki yang seperti bayanganmu itu sedikit sekali."  
Luhan menggeleng. "Semua laki-laki binatang." ucapnya dengan mata berkilat.  
Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi protes "Bagaimana denganku? Aku laki-laki."  
"Kau bukan lelaki, Kau malaikat." Senyum Luhan mengembang.  
Sehun terbelalak. Didekapnya dada kirinya dan ia terkulai di kursinya.  
"Sehun!" desis Luhan. "Nanti orang-orang memperhatikan kita!"  
"Kau sadar kalau aku belum mati? Aku harus mati terlebih dahulu sebelum jadi roh dan mengajukan lamaran menjadi malaikat," dan Sehun kembali terkulai dengan mata tertutup, lidah terjulur keluar.  
Luhan mendesah. Sehun selalu konyol dan tidak pernah berubah. "Oh Sehun! Kalau kau memang mau menikah, berobatlah."  
Sehun tergelak. "Dan kau! Jika kau memang mau menikah, percayalah setidak-tidaknya  
pada satu orang saja dari golongan laki-laki."

Luhan segera membuat tanda silang dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa."  
"Berarti kau memang tidak bisa menikah. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan. Dan kalau kau memaksakan diri, kau akan menderita. Dan kalau kau sengsara kau akan makan semakin banyak. Dan kalau kau makan banyak-banyak kau akan—"  
"Ya! Oh Sehun!" tegur Luhan dengan suara keras. Wajahnya cemberut menatap pria di depannya. Ia tahu Sehun akan menyinggung soal berat badannya lagi. Oh Sehun memang tahu segalanya soal Luhan dari A hingga Z. Setelah dua puluh tahun menjadi sahabat, mereka benar-benar telah memahami satu sama lain.  
"Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang ibumu?" ucap Sehun kemudian. Seperti biasa  
Sehun bisa menjadi sangat jenaka dan kemudian serius hanya dalam selang waktu sepersekian detik. "Ibumu pasti sangat ingin kau segera mendapat pasangan tetap. Ia akan lebih tenang kalau tahu kau akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang akan menemani dan melindungimu."  
"Jangan bicara begitu," cetus Luhan, kembali manyun. "Satu, ini hidupku bukan hidup ibuku. Aku sedih kalau ibuku sedih. Tapi kalau suamiku berkhianat, apa ibuku mau menanggung rasa malu dan sakit hatiku? Kedua, aku tidak butuh pelindung. Kau tahu aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Kalau itu yang aku butuhkan, aku bisa menggaji lebih banyak pembantu,  
plus bodyguard jika perlu."  
"Baik, baik, Tuan Putri. Aku mengaku salah," Sehun membungkuk dalam-dalam.  
"Jadi, dengan asumsi kau tidak sama sekali menihilkan kemungkinan menikah, apa yang ingin kau capai dengan itu?"  
Luhan tertunduk lemas. "Itulah…" desah Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu. Apalagi yang aku butuhkan saat ini? Aku punya pekerjaan dengan masa depan yang lumayan. Jadi menikah untuk alasan ekonomi jelas-jelas bukan pilihan untukku. Aku punya teman-teman diskusi, sahabat untuk berbagi, jadi kesepian juga bukan alasan bagiku untuk menikah."  
"Bagaimana dengan keturunan?"  
Luhan memandang Sehun bingung. "Anak? Apa aku harus menikah untuk punya anak? Aku bisa mengadopsi bayi, kan? Di luar sana banyak anak-anak yang tidak diinginkan orang tuanya. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa mengasuh satu, dua atau bahkan tiga dari mereka. Jadi tolong, jelaskan kenapa aku harus menikah, mempertaruhkan diriku sendiri, mengambil risiko dilukai lahir atau batin. Tak ada kepastian sama sekali bahwa pernikahan itu akan bertahan sepanjang  
hidupku. Disamping itu, kalau pernikahan itu hancur di tengah jalan, aku akan jadi pihak yang paling besar menanggung kerugian. Kenapa? Untuk apa?"  
Sehun termenung agak lama. Akhirnya ia menjawab. "Cinta mungkin?"  
Luhan mendecih. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton film romantis. Kau tahu berapa  
lama cinta bertahan dalam suatu pernikahan?" tanya Luhan.  
"Berapa lama?"  
Luhan tampak berpikir dan menghitung sendiri. "Satu sampai tiga bulan. Setelah itu, toleransi, kompromi, frustrasi dan imajinasi."  
"Imajinasi?"  
"Kalau kau terjebak di dalam penjara dengan lelaki yang kau benci sekaligus yang kau tahu membencimu, kau harus membayangkan menikah dengan Richard Gere atau kau bisa jadi gila."

"Astaga," gumam Sehun. "Kalau itu terjadi padaku, siapa menurutmu yang harus kubayangkan? Miranda Kerr atau Nicole Kidman?"  
"Gorila," jawab Luhan sekenanya dan Sehun meledak tertawa.  
"Sehun," Luhan mengeluh. "Berhentilah tertawa. Aku bukan komedian. Aku sedang  
membicarakan masalah serius, dan aku sebal kau tertawai terus menerus."  
Sehun mengatur nafas, wajahnya serta-merta menjadi serius. "Aku tidak menertawaimu. Kalau kau benar-benar sahabatku, kau tahu beginilah Oh Sehun menyikapi semua masalah, yang tergenting sekalipun. Termasuk soal menikah. Cobalah. Kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik. Kalau ibumu menanyakan calonmu sekali lagi, tertawalah. Tertawalah keras-keras."  
"Sehun, kau benar-benar tak tertolong lagi," gumam Luhan putus asa. "Aku perlu solusi, Bukan ide-ide konyol."  
Sehun membisu. Dan untuk beberapa waktu mereka berdua sama-sama merenung. Akhirnya, Sehun bicara dengan hati-hati. "Luhan, aku tahu ini akan kedengaran gila. Tapi dengar dulu. Tapi kurasa saranku ini bisa menyelesaikan kedua masalahmu. Pertama, ketidakpercayaanmu pada ras laki-laki. Kedua, ketidakmengertianmu kenapa kau butuh seorang suami."  
Luhan mengangguk, dalam hati bersiap-siap untuk mempertahankan mimik serius walaupun ide yang akan dilontarkan Sehun nantinya ternyata kelewat sinting dan karenanya teramat sangat kocak.  
"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya satu hal, dan ini sangat sangat penting, jadi aku perlu jawaban terjujurmu. Apa kau percaya kepadaku?"  
Luhan menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut. Pria di depannnya telah menjadi sahabatnya selama puluhan tahun. Banyak yang berubah dalam hidup Luhan, dan setidaknya enam  
lelaki telah hadir dan menghilang dari hidupnya. Hanya Sehun yang tak berganti. Ia seakan-akan selalu siap mengulurkan tangan menolong Luhan, sementara _sense of humor_-nya tak pernah gagal membantu Luhan keluar dari depresi yang paling parah sekalipun. Kalau ada satu laki-laki di dunia yang Luhan hadapi dengan skeptisisme nyaris nol, hanya Sehun orangnya.  
"Ya. Aku percaya kepadamu."  
"Kalau begitu, percayalah bahwa yang kulakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Percayalah bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat jahat terselubung di balik ideku ini. Percayalah."  
"Sehun! " potong Luhan tandas. "Ide apa?"  
"Aku ingin mengajakmu mengadakan sebuah eksperimen," Sehun bicara dengan  
hati-hati, kedua matanya terpancang pada ekspresi wajah Luhan. "Kita akan melakukan pernikahan."  
"Apa?"  
"Simulasi!" lanjut Sehun sesegera mungkin. "Tentu saja lengkap dengan semua formalitasnya, aku melamarmu, pemberkatan di gereja, kalau perlu _honey moon_…"  
Luhan memicingkan mata. "Bulan madu?"  
Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Luhan diam, "Simulasi".

"Sekali lagi, simulasi. Setelah itu kita akan menjadi suami istri —simulasi— sambil mempelajari kenapa kebanyakan manusia yang normal dan waras begitu berambisi untuk berumah tangga. Kalau pada akhir eksperimen kau merasa yakin bahwa kerugiannya tidak sebanding dengan keuntungannya, kita bercerai dan kau bisa hidup lajang, merdeka selama-lamanya. Kalau ternyata kau kecanduan hidup sebagai istri, kita bercerai dan kau bisa  
mencari suami yang paling cocok untukmu. Anggaplah ini sebagai tes untuk melihat apa kau akan memilih menikah atau tidak. Tanpa komitmen, tanpa penalti. Bagaimana?"  
"Kau bercanda?" Luhan mendelik. "Ini ide terbodoh yang pernah kudengar."  
"Semua gagasan jenius selalu diolok-olok pada awalnya," sanggah Sehun mantap. "Pikirkan! Ini satu-satunya cara supaya kau dan aku bisa belajar seperti apa pernikahan itu sebenarnya tanpa perlu sungguh-sungguh menikah. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan laki-laki selain aku, yang telah terbukti memiliki sifat ksatria, dapat dipercaya dan teguh  
pendirian."  
"Jangan konyol" ungkap Luhan. Ia memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya pening tiba-tiba. "Sehun, seriuslah sedikit!"  
"Dengarkan aku, kau sama sekali tidak melakukan pengorbanan apa pun. Kau tidak akan mengalami kerugian apa pun."  
"Kecuali jutaan won yang harus keluar untuk biaya pernikahan" sambung Luhan.  
"Simulasi," Sehun mengingatkan sambil mengangkat telunjuk.  
"Baik, pernikahan simulasi," geram Luhan. "Dan aku akan menyandang status janda setelah kita bercerai."  
"Simulasi."  
"Sehun!"  
"Luhan!"  
"Oh, Tuhan, aku seharusnya tidak mendengarkanmu. Kau dua puluh sembilan tahun tapi masih kekanakan. Aku tahu kau lebih muda jauh dariku, tapi bersikap rasional lah" Luhan bangkit dengan marah dan beranjak keluar. Sehun segera mengambil mantel dan payungnya lalu berjalan sejajar di sebelah Luhan. Pria itu cepat-cepat membuka payung untuk melindunginya dan Luhan dari titik-titik putih salju.  
"Luhan, kau tidak perlu semarah ini," katanya. "Apa aku sejelek itu di matamu hingga kau bahkan tidak mau pura-pura menikah denganku?"  
Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menatap wajah Sehun. Sehun tidak jelek, ia tampan, sangat tampan, kulitnya putih bersih, hidungnya mancung lalu bibir merah cerinya yang membuat iri setiap wanita. Ia memiliki rahang yang tegas, bola mata hitam yang terkadang kecoklatan menurut Luhan. Bertubuh tinggi bak model _fashion week _membuat Sehun pantas dipuja-puja banyak wanita.

Luhan menggeleng. "Biarpun wajahmu seperti bunglon sekalipun, aku akan tetap memujimu di depan perempuan malang manapun yang mencintaimu."  
Luhan bisa melihat mata Sehun yang berbinar. "Kau tidak marah lagi, kan?" tanya pria itu.  
Luhan menggeleng. "Aku bukan marah karena idemu. Aku tahu otakmu memang selalu bermasalah tiap kali memikirkan jalan keluar dari suatu masalah serius. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya kesal karena kau sepertinya tidak peduli dengan masalahku."  
"Justru karena aku sangat peduli aku mengusulkan ini" ekspresi Sehun tampak begitu tulus.  
"Terima kasih. Tapi ide itu memuakkan."  
"Pikirkan ibumu. Kalau ibumu tahu kau akan segera menikah denganku, orang yang selama ini dikenalnya sangat baik, sopan, hormat kepada orang tua, tangguh—"

"Berhenti memuji dirimu sendiri, itu menggelikan" cerca Luhan.

Sehun berhenti saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang benar-benar murung. Tapi kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan. "Ibumu akan sangat bahagia. Pikirkan juga dirimu." Sehun menunjuk Luhan dengan mengerling jahil.  
Melihat tidak ada perubahan dari ekspresi Luhan, Sehun menghela nafas. Wanita itu benar-benar marah sepertinya. Sehun diam sejenak. "Aku janji akan menggandeng tanganmu di setiap pesta. Di mana pun."  
Ucapan Sehun begitu menyentuh hati hingga Luhan nyaris menangis terharu. Luhan berpikir kalau saja di antara bekas-bekas kekasih lamanya ada yang mengatakan itu kepadanya, Luhan pasti sudah lama sekali menikah, pikir wanita itu sebelum menertawai diri sendiri. Perempuan yang tidak butuh seorang pelindung, tapi haus digandeng tangannya. Luhan berpikir dalam kepalanya sendiri, _'Aku pasti sama kurang warasnya dengan Sehun.'_

"Apa aku harus menciummu?" tanya Luhan nyaris berbisik.  
"Sesekali mungkin, kalau orang tua kita diam-diam mengawasi," matanya kembali tertawa. "Di pipi. Aku tidak akan melewati batas. Kalau kita hanya berdua, kau bebas untuk meninjuku, menjambak, menendang—"  
"Sehun-ah" teguran itu lebih lembut daripada yang Luhan inginkan dan Sehun tersenyum.

**-Marriage Simulation-**

Seorang pendeta berdiri lalu bicara dengan suara lantang. "Maka tibalah saatnya untuk meresmikan perkawinan saudara. Saya persilahkan saudara masing-masing mengucapkan perjanjian pra-nikah di bawah sumpah."

Sehun meletakkan tangan kanan di atas Kitab Suci. Ia harus mengucapkan rumus sumpah pernikahan.  
Suara Sehun bergetar. "Saya, Oh Sehun, menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas, bahwa Xi Luhan yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup."

Setelah mengucapkan sumpahnya dengan lancar, Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, wanita itu terlihat sangat gugup. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan menghembuskan nafas. "Saya, Xi Luhan, menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas, bahwa Oh Sehun yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup."  
Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun kelihatan sedikit pucat. Berapa lama orang ini tidur semalam? Apa Sehun terjaga berjam-jam dalam gelap, memikirkan lelucon terbesarnya, seperti Luhan yang nyalang nyaris sepanjang malam tadi?  
Luhan menoleh ke belakang, melihat ibunya di salah satu deretan bangku gereja sedang meneteskan air mata, sementara senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ibu Sehun, bibi yang selalu Luhan hormati, walau menyaksikan dari kursi rodanya, juga tampak bahagia. Wanita itu walau umurnya sudah menginjak lima puluh tahun tapi masih terlihat begitu cantik, sayang penyakit kanker yang menyerangnya membuat wanita itu harus mengandalkan kursi roda untuk berjalan.  
Seharusnya Luhan juga bahagia hari ini. Sehun juga. Mungkin dengan orang-orang  
lain. Tapi seharusnya Luhan merasa bahagia. Bukan diam-diam mencatat seperti seorang ilmuwan yang teliti: perasaanku, reaksi para tamu, wangi bunga dan wajah pendeta.  
Setelah pemberkatan pernikahan selesai, para tamu khususnya teman-teman Luhan dan Sehun berteriak dengan heboh seperti sedang menyaksikan monyet menari. "Cium! Cium! Cium!"

(Simulasi, Luhan, jangan lupa itu. Suami baru simulasi.) Tangannya dingin. Ekspresi wajah Sehun aneh. "Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menciummu" bisik Sehun dengan suara rendah.

Luhan melihat teman-temannya yang semakin gencar menggodanya dan Sehun. Wanita itu kemudian membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Dengan gerakan mendadak, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun, ia bisa mendengar suara sorak sorai semakin gemuruh. Kedua bola mata Sehun membelalak kaget, nyaris keluar. Luhan memejamkan mata. "Maafkan aku" setelah itu bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun. Oh tidak! Luhan merasa ingin muntah. Rasanya begitu aneh berciuman dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Ini karena Luhan tidak pernah memandang Sehun sebagai laki-laki melainkan sebatas sahabat, teman berbagi, pendengar yang baik atas sejuta masalahnya.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Luhan segera mengambil jarak dari tubuh Sehun. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam memandang ujung gaun pengantinnya yang panjang. Sedangkan Sehun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Memalukan, pikir Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersama para tamu lainnya, mendengar petuah-petuah yang diberikan si pendeta dari atas podium, Setelah keheningan begitu lama, akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk berbisik,

"Kau pucat sekali."  
"Aku lapar. Tidak sarapan tadi pagi."  
"Terlalu gugup menghadapi hari ini?"  
"Aku terlambat bangun. Semalam aku menonton bola sampai subuh."  
Luhan tersenyum. "Bagaimana aku tadi?" bisiknya.  
"Meyakinkan. Kau latihan berapa lama?"  
"Hanya waktu aku berpakaian tadi pagi. Catatan yang kau berikan padaku tercuci dengan celanaku."

Ah, Sehun. Menikah dengannya tidak akan pernah membosankan. Simulasi. Menikah simulasi dengannya tidak akan membosankan, koreksi Luhan.

Luhan begitu penasaran bagaimana dengan hari-harinya sebagai pengantin setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still remember me? I'm an author of "ANTIFAN' and "BADDEST MALE" now present the new fanfiction featuring EXO Luhan and Sehun. Hope you like the prologue and curious about next chapter.**

**Masih ingat kemarin saya sempat bertanya untuk voting cast utama ff baru saya? Keputusan jatuh kepada Luhan dan Sehun. Why? Karena banyak yang minta couple ini. Walaupun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak kalah banyak, dan ada beberapa yang request Kaisoo juga hoho. Saya ingin mencoba cast baru yaitu Bubble Tea Couple. Berhubung saya belum pernah membuat ff dengan cast utama HunHan, ini jadi tantangan tersendiri untuk saya membangun chemistry mereka di "Marriage Simulation"**

**Jika kalian memberi respon baik, FF ini akan saya lanjutkan, jika tidak, saya akan menghapusnya dari ffn. Jadi review lah sedikit agar saya tahu ada yang berminat untuk membaca. **

**Thank you so much!**

**_MissXoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage Simulation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Luhan adalah orang berjiwa bebas yang tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Sehun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun memutuskan melakukan simulasi pernikahan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Wu Yifan aka Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Information:**

**Rated T**

**Genre, Romance**

**Gender Switch**

**Remake from Novel Online "Setelah Menikahiku"—Author: Unknown**

**If you want to read the original story, PM me and I'll give you the link.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab 1 –Perang Dunia Akhir Pekan—**

**-Marriage Simulation-**

Tiga hari pertama Luhan sebagai istri Sehun —simulasi— dilewatkan di rumahnya sendiri. Tiga hari berikutnya dilewatkan di rumah Sehun, karena kondisi ibunya, yang memang telah sangat lama sakit, memburuk; mungkin karena ketegangan yang disebabkan persiapan acara pernikahan Luhan dengan Sehun. Pada hari ketujuh mereka pindah ke rumah milik Sehun sendiri. Dan setelah seharian menata perabotan, memasang tirai dan beragam pajangan, malam itu mereka lewati dengan tidur.

Esok paginya, Luhan terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara di dapur. Ia menemukan Sehun di sana, sedang membuat omlet, sementara di atas meja terhidang nasi goreng kimchi dan sepoci kopi yang harumnya menggoda.

"Aku ada rapat pukul setengah delapan," seru Sehun sambil membalik dadar omletnya. "Aku harus berangkat sebelum setengah enam."

Dengan mata setengah mengantuk dan menguap, Luhan duduk di meja makan dan mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu kau pintar memasak."

"Wajib militer" komentar Sehun tersenyum. Diletakkannya sepiring omlet di atas meja dan ia duduk untuk sarapan. "Aku juga pandai tali-temali, semafor, menjahit."

"Percaya, percaya. Kalau kau mau menangani urusan masak, aku akan memperbaiki keran dan genting bocor, plus membabat rumput."

Sehun terbahak. "Ini hanya sekali-sekali. Aku tidak mungkin masak setiap pagi."

"Apalagi aku. Kita perlu cari asisten rumah tangga."

"Jangan," Sehun menggeleng. "Ia pasti curiga kalau melihat kita tidur di kamar berbeda."

Luhan mengkerutkan dahinya. "Jadi?"

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak bisakah kau masak nasi setiap hari?" pintanya."Aku punya rice cooker."

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun begitu lama. Dalam hati ia berpikir, haruskah? Ini hanya sebuah permainan. Tidakkah Sehun akan jadi besar kepala kalau Luhan mematuhinya? Tapi di lain pihak, kalau Luhan benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang istri, mungkin ada baiknya ia mengikuti keinginan Sehun.

"Kalau kau mau membawakan lauk dan sayur bergantian denganku, baiklah."

Sehun tersenyum dan beranjak dari meja dan kembali dengan sebuah bolpoin merah. Dilingkarinya tanggal hari itu di kalender yang tergantung di dinding dapur.

"Hari pertama kita menyelesaikan suatu masalah dengan diskusi keluarga," katanya saat kembali ke kursinya.

"Masih banyak detil-detil seperti ini yang mesti kita sepakati," lanjutnya. "Misalnya, aku ingin kau beri tahu aku kalau kau akan pulang terlambat."

Dahi Luhan berkerut. "Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau tidak melapor kepada orang tuamu kalau kau akan pulang terlambat?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Ibuku sudah percaya bahwa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh."

"Tapi aku suamimu. Ini memang simulasi. Tapi aku juga perlu tahu kenapa dan di mana  
kau jika pulang terlambat."

"Kau kedengaran seperti diktator" protes Luhan.

"Kurasa aku tidak minta terlalu banyak" balas Sehun.

"Itu terlalu banyak untukku" bantah Luhan tidak mau kalah.

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Luhan dengan mata menyala. Luhan sungguh lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat Sehun marah. Tapi ia yakin tak salah membaca gelagat Sehun kali ini. Pria itu benar-benar marah.

"Ingat," Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku bukan benar-benar istrimu. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengaturku seperti itu."

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun menunduk lama sekali, tangannya terkepal, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dan ruang makan itu menjadi sangat sunyi senyap. "Baik. Kalau itu keinginanmu" desisnya kemudian.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam. Luhan ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menduga permainan itu akan membuat persahabatannya dengan Sehun memburuk. Tapi ia tak berani mengungkapkan itu. Ia yakin Sehun akan semakin berang karenanya.

Sehun meninggalkan meja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor. Tak lama ia kembali menemui Luhan di ruang makan. "Aku pergi" katanya dingin.

Luhan bangkit dari meja menghampiri Sehun, berniat untuk memperbaiki situasi. "Sebagian teman-temanku menyarankan ini," ujar Luhan sambil merapikan dasi yang sedang Sehun kenakan. "Kupikir ada baiknya kucoba. Oh, ya. Mereka bilang kau harus mencium keningku."

Sehun membungkuk dan mencium kening Luhan dengan bibirnya yang terkatup dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!

.

.

.

Sehun sepertinya sengaja pulang terlambat malam itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang ia singgah di suatu kafe yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, sebagian untuk memperoleh kesendirian dan sebagian untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pasti diberondongkan kawan-kawan yang biasa bersamanya menghabiskan sore hari.

Perasaan gundah. Rasa bersalah dan kesal berkecamuk di dada Luhan. Ia tahu Sehun telah banyak berkorban untuk permainan ini. Tapi walau ia sungguh-sungguh ingin mempelajari bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang istri, harus Luhan akui bahwa ia belum terbiasa menganggap Sehun sebagai suami. Baginya, Sehun hanya masih seorang sahabat. Dan seorang sahabat tidak boleh menuntut terlalu banyak. Tatapan mata Luhan tertaut pada cincin emas putih mungil yang disisipkan Sehun di jari manisnya selepas pemberkatan pernikahan. Ini hanya permainan, batin Luhan. Tapi dalam permainan ini, Sehun adalah suaminya. Dan sebagai suaminya, tuntutannya wajar. Jika Luhan lantas tidak suka dengan keterbatasannya, itu hanya satu pelajaran pertama dari permainan ini.

Luhan memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia benci kekalahan. Tapi kali ini ia akan mengalah, bukan kalah. Ia akan belajar satu hal dari semua ini. Bagaimana mengesampingkan keegoisan dan memilih kebersamaan. Getir memang. Ia yakin Sehun akan menertawainya. Kalau ia tidak marah-marah dulu.

Luhan membuka pagar rumahnya lalu memarkirkan mobilnya sendiri ke dalam garasi. Alangkah terkejutnya Luhan mendapati rumah gelap dan kosong. Sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam dan Sehun belum pulang?

Luhan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sehun dan hanya mendapati mailbox. Dengan menggunakan berbagai tipu daya, memperhitungkan lemahnya kondisi ibu mertuanya, Luhan menelpon ke rumah Sehun. Ia bahkan mencoba mengontak kantornya, tapi semua tanpa hasil. Sehun tidak ada di mana-mana.

Inikah balasannya atas penolakan Luhan tadi pagi? Kekanak-kanakan sekali!

Tapi tak urung, dengan melarutnya malam, Luhan jadi semakin cemas. Apalagi hingga pagi Sehun tidak kembali. Ia bahkan tidak pergi ke kantor. Luhan minta izin pulang setengah jam lebih awal dengan dalih yang dibuat-buat.

Tapi saat ia tiba di rumah, Sehun tetap tidak ada. Malam itu Luhan melewatkanya dengan duduk di sisi telepon, berpikir untuk menghubungi polisi dan rumah sakit. Pukul tiga telepon berdering. Bermacam-macam kengerian terlintas di benaknya saat ia mengangkat receiver.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun?" Luhan menjerit. "Kau di mana?"

"Luhan, aku minta maaf karena marah dan kabur begitu saja. Boleh aku pulang?"

"Sehun, ini rumahmu!" meskipun Luhan tersenyum, air mata kelegaan mulai meleleh di pipinya. "Kau di mana?"

"Di luar."

"Di luar rumah?"

"Ya. Dan aku lapar."

"Astaga."

Luhan lari ke luar rumah. Di gerbang ia melihat Sehun berdiri di sisi mobilnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia di sana.

"Kau keterlaluan! Aku sudah berpikir untuk menelepon kantor polisi!" teriak Luhan pada Sehun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu!" balas Sehun sembari tertawa. Dan Luhan merasa matanya semakin perih melihat tawanya lagi.

"Di mana saja kau dua hari ini?"

"Di hotel kecil dekat kantor."

"Sehun, awas saja kalau kau seperti ini lagi" ancam Luhan dengan mata menyipit.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk ketiga sup kimchi kesukaannya. Ia tidak berkomentar ketika melihat bahwa Luhan sudah membeli semua makanan kegemarannya. Ia hanya makan dua kali lebih lahap.

"Kenapa kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang?" suara Luhan bergetar.

"Aku perlu baju bersih," Sehun tertawa malu. "Laundri hotel mahal sekali."

Saat ia mencuci piring makannya, dengan punggungnya ke arah Luhan, ia menyambung, "Selain itu , aku khawatir karena kau sendirian di sini."

Dan dada Luhan tiba-tiba terasa ngilu.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat besok," ucap wanita itu perlahan. "Aku harus lembur. Dikejar deadline."

Sehun berhenti membilas piring dan berbalik menatap Luhan. Tapi Luhan justru terpaku pada es krim di hadapannya.

"Baiklah" kata Sehun. "Kau keberatan kalau aku makan malam duluan?" Sehun bertanya.

"Asal kau menyisakan cukup untukku," Luhan kemudian tersenyum.

Paginya Luhan melihat lingkaran merah kedua di kalender.  
Luhan bisa mentolerir kebiasaan Sehun membiarkan koran yang telah dibacanya berserakan di ruang tamu. Luhan memaklumi kegemaran Sehun menonton film action —-genre yang paling tidak Luhan minati, dan sepak bola—olahraga yang menurut Luhan amat membosankan. Luhan bahkan bisa memaafkan kebiasaannya mengeluarkan pasta gigi dengan memencet bagian tengah tubenya, tidak dari bawah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Hanya satu yang Luhan belum sanggup terima. Caranya menghabiskan akhir pekannya. Setiap Minggu pagi ia berangkat sebelum pukul enam untuk bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya, ada Jongin, Chanyeol, Chen serta teman prianya yang lain. Setelah itu sore harinya, sekitar pukul  
setengah empat, Sehun pergi memancing. Bagi Luhan yang selalu menghabiskan waktu luang dengan pergi dari satu galeri ke galeri lain, dari satu pameran lukisan ke yang lain, dari mal ke mal, dan berakhir dengan acara makan-makan, kebiasaan Sehun itu sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami. Luhan tak sanggup menontonnya main bola atau menemaninya memancing, karena Luhan dengan sangat cepat akan merasa jenuh.

Sebulan pertama wanita itu berusaha mengerti . Sehun selalu pulang dengan mata berbinar hingga Luhan tak tega mengeluh dan protes. Tapi di pekan kelima kesabarannya tandas, dan pagi itu, saat Sehun tengah memasukkan botol air minum dan kotak rotinya ke dalam tas, Luhan memintanya untuk tidak memancing.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan ke mal sore ini," pintanya.

"Kau kan bisa pergi sendiri," jawab Sehun cuek sambil memasukkan kaus bersih dan handuk kecil.

"Seingatku kau berjanji untuk selalu menggandeng tanganku ke mana pun" sindir Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak pergi memancing hari ini." Sehun masih tetap tak  
memandang ke arah Luhan, sibuk dengan sepatu bolanya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada teman-temanku untuk mencoba tempat memancing baru."

"Kau bisa mencobanya minggu depan."

"Luhan, tadi malam tidak ada bulan. Ikan-ikan akan sangat rakus hari ini," Sehun tersenyum sambil melompat-lompat dengan sepatu bola barunya. "Aku bisa memecahkan rekor sepuluh kilo sore nanti!"

"Minggu depan voucher diskon salonku sudah tidak berlaku lagi," gumam Luhan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Pakai voucher dariku saja," sahutnya ringan sambil mulai lari-lari di tempat. "Berapa diskon yang kau dapatkan dengan voucher itu? Kalau aku memberimu seribu won cukup kan?"

"Sehun! Itu hanya cukup untuk membeli minum selama di salon."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa wanita harus menghabiskan uang banyak hanya untuk ke salon."

Luhan menggeram "Tidak usah dimengerti."

Sehun berhenti berlari-lari dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan tangan di pinggang. "Xi Luhan, kau sudah terlahir cantik. Tidak perlu ke salon lagi."

"Aku sudah cukup yakin dengan kecantikan, terima kasih. Yang aku butuh cuma keluar dari rutinitas harianku, dan aku memilih melakukannya dengan jalan-jalan."

"Jadi? Apa yang kau tunggu? Pergilah. Aku tidak melarangmu. Kalau kau membawakan aku oleh-oleh, aku akan lebih tidak keberatan."

"Ini bukan masalah kau melarang atau tidak. Apa enaknya jalan-jalan sendirian? Aku perlu teman."

"Kalau begitu ajaklah teman-temanmu."

"Sudah. Mereka punya acara sendiri-sendiri. Dengan suami-suami mereka."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau melewatkan hari Minggu denganku?"

"Ya!" jawab Luhan tegas dan lugas.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Tentu saja kau boleh ikut ke lapangan sepak bola lagi. Aku akan senang kalau kau ada di sana."

Luhan memegang kepalanya. Pening. "Sehun!" jeritnya. "Kau ini buta, tuli atau imbesil? Kau tahu aku benci sepak bola dan lebih benci lagi memancing!"

Mata Sehun menyipit. "Dan kau tahu aku alergi jalan-jalan ke mal," desisnya tak mau kalah.

Luhan menatap Sehun marah "Kupikir sudah waktunya kau mengalah sekali-sekali."

"Mengalah!" suara Sehun meninggi. "Apa aku masih kurang mengalah selama ini? Luhan, kau sudah menyita enam kali dua puluh empat jam waktuku , apa kau tidak bisa memberiku—"

"Enam kali dua puluh empat? Enam kali dua! Kita hanya benar-benar bertemu dan bicara satu jam saat sarapan dan satu jam waktu makan malam!"

"Kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak kalau kau mau lebih banyak melewatkan  
waktu denganku. Tapi tidak! Kau lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar dengan Pavarotti dan Flamingo—"

"Placido Dom ingo! Sehun maaf, waktuku terlalu berharga untuk dipakai menyaksikan orang-orang saling membunuh tiap dua menit atau dua puluh dua orang memperebutkan satu bola kulit!"

"Setidak-tidaknya itu lebih jujur dan bisa dimengerti dari film-filmmu yang penuh air mata itu!"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya "Kau kekanak-kanakan!"

"Dan kau, Tuan Putri, kau egois!"

Sehun menyambar tasnya dan melangkah lebar-lebar keluar lewat pintu samping. Luhan masuk ke ruang makan dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Seperti inikah perasaan para istri setelah bertengkar dengan suaminya? Luhan merasa dadanya sesak dan sakit kepala. Luhan benci menjadi cengeng, tapi air mata kecewa mulai membuat matanya pedih. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira sesuatu seperti ini terjadi. Seharusnya sejak awal Luhan menolak permainan gila ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menikahi Sehun yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya? Pria yang selalu kekanakan. Luhan tahu Sehun melakukan semua ini, simulasi ini, untuknya, tapi selama ini Luhan tidak pernah menuntut apa pun darinya. Sebaliknya, ia merasa telah berkorban banyak sekali sejak menikah —simulasi— dengan Sehun, mengurangi jadwal _clubbing_-nya, pulang dari kantor sesegera mungkin, memperhitungkan apa Sehun akan menyukai makanan yang ia beli. _Apa Sehun telah berbuat sama banyaknya untukku? Tidak!_

__ Luhan berjalan ke dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan satu kotak es krim strawberry kesukaannya. Pagi itu ia lewatkan di depan televisi, menyaksikan film melankolis, air matanya dibiarkan meleleh tanpa henti, dan sekotak es krim itu pun habis tanpa terasa.

Sehun kembali pukul setengah sebelas, masih cemberut. Ia langsung mandi dan tak lama kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu. Duduk. Sudah rapi dengan t-shirt putih dan celana jins.

"Kalau kau mau ke mal, aku sarankan untuk mandi dan _make up_ sedikit," katanya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke mal" jawab Luhan dingin.

"Kau bilang tadi pagi—"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Aku tidak mau kau gatal-gatal karena alergimu kumat."

"Luhan, kalau kita tidak pergi sekarang, kita bisa pulang terlalu sore. Aku ada janji jam empat—"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau ke mal! Kau bisa pergi memancing sekarang jika kau mau."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil begini" Sehun menggeram kesal. "Ayo!"

"Tidak! Kalau kau marah dan mau kabur seperti dulu lagi, silakan!"

Meski sudah bersikap menyebalkan, Luhan tidak berhasil membuat Sehun marah. Pria itu malah bersikap sangat manis. Berusaha untuk terus merayunya. Namun lama kelamaan Sehun merasa jengkel.

Wajah Sehun benar-benar merah sekarang. "Jangan main-main denganku! Aku tidak mau kau menolak pergi jalan-jalan lalu menghukumku dengan wajah cemberut sepanjang hari. Jadi pergilah untuk mandi sekarang. Kita pergi setengah jam lagi."

"Aku bukan budakmu. Jangan memaksa atau menyuruhku. Dan aku tetap tak mau pergi"

"Baik. Terserah saja! Jika kau mau duduk di sini seharian, makan es krim dan cokelat sambil mengasihani diri sendiri dan menangis, menangis, menangis…"

Luhan sungguh-sungguh menangis sekarang. Tanpa sadar ia melempar kotak es krim yang dibawanya ke arah Sehun. Sehun terlambat mengelak dan sisa es krim yang telah mencair melumuri t-shirtnya yang berwarna putih. Sehun terkejut memandangi pakaiannya sedangkan Luhan lari ke kamar, membanting pintunya dan melempar diri ke ranjang, menangis sesenggukan.

Yang Luhan dengar adalah Sehun memaki dan menendang pintu. Saat itu ia takut, takut  
sekali. Sehun seperti telah menjadi manusia lain yang tak ia kenali sama sekali, asing dan mengerikan. Luhan menutup telinga dengan bantal lalu terus menangis hingga tenggorokannya sakit dan kepala yang terasa berat memaksanya tertidur kelelahan.

Sorenya Luhan keluar mengendap-endap. Sehun pasti telah pergi memancing. Memikirkan bahwa Sehun pergi sementara ia masih menangis karena kata-kata kasarnya membuat Luhan semakin marah pada Sehun. Kali ini ia yakin tak ada pilihan lain kecuali meninggalkan Sehun, meninggalkan simulasi pernikahan mereka.

Maka selesai mandi Luhan segera memasukkan semua pakaian ke dalam koper. Saat itu Sehun datang. Ia kedengaran sangat gembira, bersenandung kecil sejak ia memasuki pintu gerbang. Nyanyiannya berhenti saat ia melihat tas besar Luhan dari pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Luhan, apa-apaan ini? " tanyanya.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah ibuku."

Sehun masuk dan duduk di atas kasur, mengawasi gerak-gerik wanita yang telah ia nikahi. "Apa semudah ini kau menyerah?"

"Ini di luar dugaanku."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mengira aku menikahi monster."

Sehun terdiam, menunduk. "Aku…" ucapannya terdengar lirih. "Aku membawa pizza kesukaanmu."

"Aku sudah terlalu gemuk." Jawab Luhan. Sehun menggeleng dengan ekspresi bersalah, "Tidak. Kau cantik."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu. Kau bukan suamiku, ingat? Penilaianmu tidak memiliki arti apa-apa."

"Aku sudah mencoba jadi suami yang baik."

"Kau gagal."

"Setidaknya aku mencoba. Kau… kau tidak melakukan apapun agar pernikahan kita berhasil…"

"Simulasi."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk singkat. "Simulasi."

"Kau salah. Aku sudah melakukan terlalu banyak. Sudah belajar terlalu banyak. Dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak akan menikah. Aku tidak suka menikah. Apalagi denganmu."

Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa, lama sekali. Ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan, wanita itu ambruk ke atas tempat tidur. Semua topeng ketegaran miliknya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak pernah menduga Sehun bisa menyakitinya sehebat ini. Lama kemudian. setelah Luhan bisa sedikit menguasai diri, ia bangkit. Merapikan dandanannya lalu menyeret kopernya keluar.

"Setidaknya tunggulah sampai hujan reda" suara Sehun menyambut Luhan. Ini musim gugur dan entah mengapa hujan tiba-tiba turun. Luhan melihat rintik-rintik hujan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Terlalu lama," gumamnya. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal denganmu selama itu."

Luhan tak peduli hujan yang serta merta mengguyurnya hingga basah kuyup saat ia membuka pintu gerbang. Meninggalkan Sehun secepatnya, hanya itu yang ada dibenak wanita Cina tersebut. Dan ketika mobilnya mulai tersendat terendam genangan air hujan hanya lima puluh meter dari rumah, Luhan begitu berang dan putus asa hingga ia keluar dari mobil dan menendang pintunya, meninju atapnya. Air matanya larut dalam siraman hujan.

Saat itu Sehun datang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia mencabut kunci mobil dan mengunci mobil itu dari luar.

"Ayo pulang," katanya.

Luhan menggeleng tanpa berani menatap wajahnya.  
Dan Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan, menggendongnya di bahu, tanpa menghiraukan perlawanan tidak berartinya dengan rontaan yang menurut Sehun bukanlah apa-apa. Pria itu membopong Luhan sampai ke rumah, tak memberi Luhan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Setiba di dalam, ia mengunci pintu dan menyimpan kuncinya di saku.

"Ganti bajumu," katanya.

"Semua pakaianku di dalam koper" jawab Luhan terputus-putus. Suaranya habis karena menangis sesenggukan.

"Ambil milikku."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata memerah "Tidak akan pernah!"

Sehun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menatapnya lurus dengan mata berkobar,"Ini bukan waktunya melawanku. Kau bisa sakit!"

"Monster," Luhan mendesis.

Sehun tidak peduli. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, membongkar lemarinya dan mengambil asal pakaiannya, dirasa kemeja kantornya yang berwarna putih pas untuk Luhan. Ia tidak punya pakaian lain, selain tshirt polos berwarna putih koleksinya.

Sehun membuka handuk putihnya, meletakkannya di kepala Luhan dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Luhan meremas kemeja yang Sehun berikan dengan erat.

"Pakai itu untuk sementara. Setelah hujan reda aku akan mengambil kopermu kembali."

.

.

.

Malam itu suhu tubuh Luhan menanjak naik, kepalanya sakit dan tenggorokannya terasa nyeri. Luhan masih ingat saat Sehun menyuruhnya menelan sebutir tablet penurun demam dan Luhan membangkang. Ketika kakak perempuan Luhan datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya, Luhan masih bisa menangis dan merengek minta diantar pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Setelah itu semuanya kabur.

Kesadarannya kembali dalam kelebatan-kelebatan singkat. Ketika Luhan terjaga dan menemukan Sehun tengah mengganti kain kompres di dahinya, sentuhannya begitu sejuk dan menenteramkan. Ketika Luhan tiba-tiba tersentak dari salah satu mimpi buruk dan mendapati Sehun tengah membersihkan ceceran muntahnya di lantai. Ketika Luhan terbangun dari  
tidur yang gelisah dan merasakan tangannya erat menggenggam jemarinya. Hingga akhirnya, entah setelah berapa lama, ia terbangun dan nyala api dalam kepala dan dadanya telah padam. Jendela kamar Luhan terbuka dan cahaya matahari hangat menerobos masuk, membawa aroma mawar dari rumpun di luar kamarnya. Ibu Luhan tengah duduk di dekat jendela, membaca.

"Ibu."

Ibu Luhan menurunkan majalahnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia menghampiri putrinya."Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Sehun dimana?" bisik Luhan. Ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Mungkin seharusnya Luhan bertanya di mana ia sekarang atau setidak-tidaknya siapa namanya. Kenapa pertanyaan pertamanya harus tentang Sehun? Rutuk Luhan pada diri sendiri.

"Sehun masih berada di kantor. Sebentar lagi juga pulang."

_Aku sakit dan dia pergi ke kantor? Suami teladan._

"Ibu sudah berapa lama di sini?"

"Sejak pagi. Kau tidak ingat ibu datang pagi tadi?"

Luhan mencoba menggeleng dan kepalanya serta merta terbelah tiga. Tapi yang paling menyakitkanku adalah, Sehun sama sekali tak peduli ia sakit. Luhan berbalik dan memejamkan mata. Air matanya yang panas luruh satu-satu.

Sore itu ketika Sehun pulang, Luhan berpura-pura tidur. Luhan sama sekali belum siap untuk bicara lagi dengannya. "Ibu, bagaimana?" tanyanya, suaranya mendekati tempat tidur. Dan kemudian tangannya hinggap di dahi Luhan, sejuk dan membawa ketenangan. Dengan punggung tangannya Sehun menyentuh leher Luhan, dan kalaupun Luhan sanggup menepiskan tangannya dengan tenaganya yang nyaris nihil, Luhan tak akan mau melakukannya.

"Tadi Luhan bangun dan menanyakanmu lalu tidur lagi. Tapi panasnya sudah turun dan tadi siang sudah mau minum susu."

Tangan Sehun berpindah ke bahu Luhan dan mulai memijat dengan lembut. Jangan berhenti, jangan berhenti, jangan berhenti, pinta Luhan dalam hati. Tapi Sehun justru bangkit dan merapikan selimut Luhan sambil terus bicara dengan ibunya.

"Jika ibu lelah ibu bisa istirahat saja. Aku bisa mengurus Luhan."

Ibu mertua Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kau sendiri? Kau tidak tidur entah berapa malam dan kau mengerjakan semuanya. Mencuci, membersihkan rumah, mengurus Luhan. Apa kau tidak kelelahan?"

"Ibu tenang saja, bateraiku masih banyak."

Ibu Luhan tertawa lagi, "Sehun, kau harus istirahat juga. Kalau kau sakit, Ibu tidak yakin Luhan bisa mengurusmu sesabar kau merawatnya."

_Ibu! Sehun itu hanya menantu Ibu! Cuma simulasi pula!_

__ "Ini sudah tanggung jawabku, Bu."

Alangkah klisenya!

Sunyi. "Kau sungguh tidak butuh bantuan ibu?"

"Terima kasih. Kalau ada sesuatu, aku pasti akan menghubungi Ibu lagi."

"Baiklah. Kau tinggal menyuapinya nanti malam, jangan lupa obatnya. Kalau ia mau, ibu sudah masak bubur di dapur. Kalau tidak, beri saja apa yang dia mau."

"Ya, Bu."

"Dan jangan tidak tidur lagi nanti malam. Luhan sudah baikan."

"Baik."

Dan saat itu juga Luhan bersumpah akan membuat malam itu mimpi buruk untuk Sehun. Ia ingin menghukum Sehun karena kata-kata pria itu yang menyakiti perasaannya. Luhan ingin menghukumnya karena Sehun melukai harga dirinya. Dan Luhan ingin menghukumnya karena ia membuat Luhan benci pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun yang membuatnya sakit dan entah berapa lama tak berdaya, bahkan terpaksa membiarkannya mengurus Luhan seperti bayi. Ia harus membayar untuk semua penghinaan itu. Luhan benci, sangat benci pada Sehun. Luhan membuat segalanya sangat sulit untuk Sehun malam itu. Luhan memberontak saat Sehun mencoba menyuapinya makanan. Luhan menolak saat Sehun memintanya makan obat. Luhan memintanya membuka jendela karena ia kepanasan, lalu menutupnya lagi, karena ia kedinginan, lalu membuka lagi, menutup lagi entah berapa belas kali. Luhan memintanya membuatkan susu yang tidak diminum, merebuskan mi instan yang tidak dimakan, menyiapkan roti yang ia buang ke lantai, mengupaskan apel yang hanya dibiarkan di meja hingga berubah coklat dan memasakkan omelet yang hanya ia cuil sedikit saja. Pijatan Sehun di kakinya terlalu keras, terlalu lembek, terlalu kasar, tidak terasa. Dan saat Sehun mulai terkantuk-kantuk di kursi, Luhan membangunkannya untuk menyalakan televisi agar ia bisa menyuruh Sehun mengganti saluran tiap kali ia mulai mengangguk terlelap.

Semua itu akan membuat Luhan sangat puas kalau saja Sehun mau menolak, memprotes, mengeluh, atau bahkan marah dan memakinya seperti dulu. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mengeluh, tidak membantah . Kesabarannya merusak segalanya. Makin lama Luhan makin menyadari kelembutan dalam suaranya yang hanya bisa lahir dari kekhawatiran dan kelelahan di matanya yang Luhan tahu hanya bisa datang dari keputusasaan. Luhan dibuatnya merasa bersalah, karena Luhan sadar Sehun juga tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menghukum dirinya sendiri, mungkin lebih berat dari yang Luhan lakukan. Dan kebencian Luhan justru musnah dan berganti kasihan, sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan, tapi tak bisa terelakkan.

Menjelang fajar, saat mengawasi Sehun tertidur meringkuk di kursi, Luhan mengingat lagi pertengkaran yang menerbitkan kebencian itu. Ia mengulang lagi setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan, dan ia tiba-tiba merasa malu. Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi hanya karena sesuatu seremeh itu? Selama dua puluh tahun persahabatannya dengan Sehun, hobi dan kegemarannya  
tak pernah membuat Luhan merasa terganggu. Masih banyak hal lain yang menyenangkan darinya. Kenapa Luhan sampai bisa melupakan itu dan membiarkan kemarahan sesaat membutakan semuanya?

Luhan tahu permintaannya wajar. Luhan tahu ia berhak meminta Sehun menemaninya ke mana pun. Dan Sehun juga sama bersalahnya dengannya karena mengobarkan pertengkaran konyol itu. Hanya saja Sehun lebih berbesar hati untuk menyingkirkan pertengkaran itu sementara Luhan justru memupuk dendam dan benci padanya. Jadi siapa sebenarnya pemenang dalam kontes kedewasaan ini? Umur memang tidak bisa menentukan apakah seseorang dewasa dari orang lainnya.

Ketika Luhan terbangun esok paginya, Sehun menyambutnya dengan baki sarapan pagi dan senyum lebar. Ia membantu Luhan ke kamar mandi dan Luhan tidak memprotes ketika ia meminta Luhan untuk tidak mengunci pintu. Sehun telah menyediakan bangku di dekat wastafel agar Luhan tak perlu berdiri saat menggosok gigi. Di rak telah disediakan pakaian bersih untuk Luhan dan bahkan meletakkan bedak dan sisirnya, hingga saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, ia merasa jauh lebih segar dan hidup. Ketika ia kembali ke kamar, ia melihat sprei telah diganti, meja juga telah rapi kembali dan bunga di dalam vas di dekat tempat tidur telah diganti dengan yang baru. Ketika Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang, menambahkan gula pada susu cokelat Luhan dan mengupaskan telur sarapan pagi, Luhan hampir menangis karena terharu.

"Kau tidak ke kantor? " tanya Luhan mencoba membuka percakapan; kata-kata ramah pertama yang Luhan ucapkan pada Sehun setelah pertengkaran mereka.

"Ini hari Minggu, Lu."

"Aku sudah sakit selama seminggu?" bisik Luhan tak percaya.

"Ya," Sehun tersenyum. " Tapi aku senang kau sudah sembuh sekarang. Aku tidak bisa tenang di kantor memikirkanmu."

"Ibuku kan di sini."

"Ya. Aku terpaksa memintanya datang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku minggu lalu. Maaf."

Luhan menunduk, bersembunyi dari ketulusan di matanya. Sehun melirik jam di atas meja. Pukul setengah delapan pagi. "Kau tidak main bola?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengolesi sepotong roti lagi dengan selai nanas. "Aku mau memberi kesempatan pada Chen. Sudah dua bulan dia cuma duduk di bangku cadangan."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Dia kurang berani menyerang. Tidak segesit aku" Sehun mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau pergi memancing nanti sore?"

Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus memberi kesempatan ikan-ikan itu berkembang biak. Kalau aku memancing mereka terus, mereka bisa punah."

"Kalau kau memancing lagi, tolong sampaikan terima kasihku kepada mereka, ya."

" Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Untuk menunjukkan sisi lain dari Sehun yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya, batin Luhan. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Karena meminjamkanmu untukku hari ini."

Senyum Sehun serta merta surut. Diulurkannya tangannya dan disentuhnya lengan Luhan "Lain kali jika kau ingin kuantar ke manapun, bisakah kau mengatakannya minimal sehari sebelumnya? Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi jika aku sudah berjanji dengan teman-temanku, aku tidak bisa begitu saja membatalkannya."

Luhan mengangguk dengan leher tersumbat.

"Aku juga janji tidak akan sering menonton film action lagi," katanya kemudian. "Kita memang perlu berbicara lebih sering. Jangan menangis Lu, nanti air jerukmu asin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo… Marriage Simulation Chapter 2 update!**

**Terimakasih atas review dan dukungannya.**

**Beberapa review mengeluh soal tampilan space yang terlalu dempet. Mohon maf ya, saya gak tau kenapa bisa begitu. Padahal di dokumen aslinya sudah dikasih space, entah kenapa setelah di upload malah sempit banget. **

**Chapter dua sudah saya edit, dan saya berikan space. Semoga saja ini sudah gak dempet kayak kemarin. **

**Terimakasih banyak atas kritik dans sarannya yang membantu!**

**Pai pai~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage Simulation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Luhan adalah orang berjiwa bebas yang tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Sehun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun memutuskan melakukan simulasi pernikahan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Wu Yifan aka Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Information:**

**Rated T**

**Genre, Romance**

**Gender Switch **

**Remake from Novel Online "Setelah Menikahiku"—Author: Unknown**

**If you want to read the original story, PM me and I'll give you the link.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab 2 –Orang Ketiga—**

**-Marriage Simulation-**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Luhan!"

Luhan terlonjak duduk dan menyalakan lampu. "Sehun, untuk apa kau sepagi ini di kamarku?"

"Memberimu selamat ulang tahun," jawabnya polos. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya di sisi tempat tidur dan menarik Luhan hingga berdiri. "Ayo! Aku mau menunjukkan hadiah ulang tahunmu!"

Sehun menyeret Luhan ke ruang kerja dan menyuruhnya duduk di depan komputer Luhan. Ada dua komputer di ruangan itu, satu milik Sehun, yang sarat dengan berbagai programming software yang digunakannya untuk bekerja. Dan satu lagi milik Luhan, lebih sederhana dan tidak secanggih milik Sehun.

Sehun menyalakan komputer di depan mereka dan duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

Sambil tersenyum geli, Luhan mencoba menebak apa yang telah disiapkan Sehun untuknya. Pisi? Personal website, dengan foto dan lagu? Luhan menggeleng dalam hati, Sehun tidak cukup romantis untuk itu.

"Kau lihat?" Sehun memotong renungannya.

"Apa?"

"Hadiahmu."

Kening Luhan berkerut. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan tampilan komputer itu. Dengan ragu Luhan raih mouse dan mengklik tombol Start. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi Sehun kentara sekali menjadi semakin antusias. Setelah membuka file-file miliknya dan sekali lagi tidak menemukan apa pun, Luhan berpaling kepada Sehun dengan ekspresi tak berdaya.

"Kau tidak menemukannya?" tanya Sehun, dengan setitik kecewa dalam suaranya.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku menambah memori komputermu," jawab Sehun kemudian. Dan melihat raut wajah Luhan yang tak berubah, menambah.

"Komputermu sekarang bisa bekerja lebih cepat."

Luhan ingin sekali berbagi kegembiraannya. Jadi ia berakting untuk kelihatan begitu bangga dengan hadiahnya, setidaknya beberapa detik yang lalu, sebelum akhirnya Luhan sadar ia tidak bisa berakting. Luhan kecewa. "Oh ," hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan. "Terima kasih."

"Kau boleh memelukku kalau mau," kata Sehun tersenyum dan membentangkan kedua tangannya. Luhan memukul lengan Sehun keras-keras hingga pria itu meringis sakit. Namun setelah sadar bahwa ia menyakiti Sehun, Luhan bertanya dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku hanya bercanda" ungkap Luhan. Setelah itu Sehun tertawa. "Aku juga." Dan pagi itu berlalu  
seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Di kantor teman-teman Luhan menyambutnya dengan ucapan selamat dan senyum penuh arti. Ketika Luhan memasuki ruang kerjanya, ia mengerti kenapa mereka tampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Di meja kerjanya ada sebuah kotak panjang dengan tutup selofan. Setangkai mawar putih. Sesaat jantungnya rasanya berhenti berdenyut.

Hati-hati Luhan mengambil kartu yang menempel pada kotak itu, lupa seketika kepada teman-temannya yang pasti mengawasi lewat kaca ruang kerjanya.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Luhan. Kau masih ingat padaku? Jika ya, aku menunggu di tempat biasa._

__ Mungkinkah?  
Luhan keluar untuk makan siang lebih awal, mengabaikan godaan teman-temannya yang tak kenal ampun. 

.

.

.

Kris berjanji akan membahagiakan Luhan. Tapi sayang semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia sudah menikah, sekalipun hanya simulasi. Dalam perjalanan Luhan kembali memikirkan mawar putih itu. Sejak ia melihatnya, ia tahu kalau itu bukan dari Sehun. Sehun mustahil bisa seromantis itu. Hanya satu orang yang Luhan tahu pernah dan selalu memberinya mawar putih. Dan ia adalah milik masa lalu yang tak pernah Luhan bayangkan bisa dan akan kembali. Tapi pesan itu?

Restoran itu masih seperti yang Luhan kenang. Sederhana dan tidak mencolok di bagian luarnya; tetapi begitu ia masuk, Luhan menemukan kedamaian dan ketenangan dalam interiornya yang lapang dan asri, dengan kolam-kolam kecil berisi teratai merah jambu dan putih serta suara gemericik air terjun buatan di sepanjang satu dindingnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dan meja nomor lima itu masih sedikit di sudut, terhalangi serumpun gelagah. Ketika Luhan menghampiri meja itu, ia tidak lagi merasa sebagai Luhan yang berusia tiga puluh empat tahun, yang dewasa dan percaya diri, tapi seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, yang tercabik di antara cinta dan ambisi. Di meja itu harusnya seseorang menantinya, seperti sepuluh tahun yang silam. Sebagian hati Luhan mengingatkan untuk tidak terlalu berharap. Masa lampau mustahil kembali  
lagi. Tapi segalanya masih begitu serupa dulu, hingga ia sulit memisahkan kini dan saat itu. Apalagi saat lelaki di meja itu bangkit menyambut Luhan, menggenggam tangannya dan mengucapkan namanya. "Luhan."

Kelembutan suaranya masih seperti yang Luhan ingat. Dan wajahnya masih persis seperti yang Luhan kenang. Kris adalah seseorang yang tampan dengan wajah perpaduan Cina dan Kanada. Tubuhnya tinggi, berkharisma, dan ugh—bisa dibilang salah satu pria sempurna di muka bumi. "Kau datang" ucap pria tinggi di depannya.

"Hai Kris" Luhan menyapa sembari duduk di hadapan Kris, tak melepaskan matanya dari senyumnya. Luhan tiba-tiba sadar dengan rasa rindu yang lama tak pernah ia gubris, dahaga yang bertahun-tahun tak ia izinkan untuk ada.

Perasaannya terasa berkecamuk, galau yang belum pernah lagi ia rasakan tentang siapa pun juga.

Menggelikan sekali kalau seorang perempuan seusia Luhan masih demikian terguncang karena pertemuan dengan bekas kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih mawarnya," ujar Luhan, sedatar yang mampu ia lakukan. Sayangnya getaran di suaraku membeberkan semuanya.

"Kau masih ingat" Luhan menggumam.

"Aku tak bisa lupa, meski mau sekalipun," kata Kris tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah di Korea. Kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Dengan anak istrimu?"

Kris tertawa kecil. "Ini agak memalukan. Tapi aku masih sendiri."

Jawabannya begitu mengejutkan Luhan hingga sesaat Luhan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan menikah dengan siapa pun selain denganmu," senyuman Kris padam dan di matanya bergelora lagi pesona yang pernah dan mungkin masih bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Luhan. "Sepuluh tahun aku mencari, dan aku tetap tak bisa menemukan penggantimu."

Luhan menunduk, bibirnya terkatup erat. Sepuluh tahun lalu, di tempat ini juga, Kris melamarnya, dan Luhan menolak. Luhan tak bisa membiarkan peluang karier yang telah susah payah ia rebut tersia-sia begitu saja, bahkan untuk satu-satunya lelaki yang ingin ia nikahi. Luhan tak bersedia hanya menjadi bayangannya, terperangkap dan layu di negeri asing, walau Kris adalah orang yang menguasai separuh jiwanya. Dan Kris pergi. Di awal perpisahan surat-suratnya datang dengan teratur, tak satu pun Luhan balas.

Bertahun-tahun Kris tetap mengirim kartu ulang tahun dan ucapan natal, yang semua Luhan bakar, sampai Luhan tak lagi peduli, sampai suatu hari tidak ada lagi kartu yang datang. Dan dengan sedih Luhan harus mengakui bahwa lelaki sesempurna Kris pun suatu ketika akan melupakannya.

"Dan kau sendiri?"

"Aku sekarang editor senior," jawaban itu terdengar menyedihkan, hampa tanpa makna. Apa artinya seuntai jabatan di sisi…cinta? Kesetiaan?

"Selamat!" Kris kedengaran tulus, tapi di hati Luhan kata itu menyakitinya.

"Aku selalu yakin kau yang terbaik untuk pekerjaan itu" ucap Kris.

"Kau pernah ingin merenggutku dari ini semua," ujar Luhan lirih. Apa jadinya kalau dulu Luhan menjawab "Ya"? Sepuluh tahun bersama Kris akan seperti apa?

Kris menggeleng. "Aku hanya memintamu memilih."

Matanya tertambat pada cincin di jari manis Luhan. Suaranya pelan saat ia bertanya, "Kau sudah menikah?"

Luhan mengangguk. Kris tertawa kecil, agak gugup . "Siapa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Sehun" jawab Luhan kaku.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun temanmu?"

"Sahabatku."

"Sahabatmu," desah Kris. "Sudah berapa putramu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Belum ada," bisiknya.

Kris menatap Luhan lekat. Dua kali ia tampak seolah akan bicara, tapi setiap kali, ia berhenti. Akhirnya, dengan senyum kecil ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil dari sakunya.

"Aku…," dibukanya kotak itu. "…Aku sendiri menganggap diriku gila, karena membawakanmu ini. Tapi, Lu, maaf kalau aku terus-terang seperti ini, dibenakku kau masih Luhan-ku yang dulu. Aku tahu dalam sepuluh tahun segalanya bisa terjadi dan kau pasti sudah menikah. Tapi…."

Dikeluarkannya sebuah gelang mungil berhias batu-batu mulia. Berlian kecil yang tampak bersinar. Luhan terkesima.

"Aku tahu kau suka perhiasan. Ada kenalanku yang membuka toko perhiasan di Kanada. Aku membeli ini darinya," tanpa meminta izin Luhan, Kris telah memasangkan gelang itu di tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Ini terlalu mahal."

"Aku akan kecewa jika kau menolaknya. Aku membelinya karena aku ingin memberikannya padamu. Jika kau menolaknya aku akan sangat sedih."

Luhan menghela nafas "Terima kasih." Luhan menatap gelang di pergelangan tangannya dengan mata berbinar. "Cantik sekali."

"Kau suka?"

Luhan mengangguk. Dan teringat lagi hadiah ulang tahun dari Sehun. "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot" suara Luhan keluar dengan susah payah.

"Sebenarnya aku mau membawakanmu lukisan yang aku yakin akan membuatmu tergila-gila. Aku sudah membelinya karena itu mengingatkanku padamu. Setiap kali aku berjalan-jalan ke galeri seni aku tak bisa tidak mengingatmu" Kris tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membawanya ke sini. Bawaanku sudah banyak sekali. Adik-adikku sudah memesan oleh-oleh dalam radius dua ratus lima puluh kilometer."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tapi dalam benaknya berkelebat pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Apakah Sehun tahu hadiah seperti apa yang akan membuat Luhan bahagia? Apa Sehun mengenal selera dan kegemaran Luhan? Luhan menggeleng dalam hati. Tidak. Tidak. Kris masih bicara panjang lebar tentang bisnis yang dilakukannya di Kanada. Luhan kembali diingatkan tentang kecerdasan dan luasnya wawasan Kris. Apalagi sepuluh tahun berada di negara lain telah menjadikan Kris yang dulu Luhan kenal lembut dan peka, semakin lapang hati dan terbuka.

Kalau ada yang berubah dalam dirinya, semua itu hanya menjadikannya sempurna. Dan pikiran itu menorehkan nyeri di hati Luhan. Sudah terlambat, sambatnya kepada diri sendiri.

Kris bercerita tentang lukisan yang juga jadi salah satu kegemarannya. "Jika saja kau bersamaku" katanya dengan mata berbinar. "Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berputar-putar di Kanada berkeliling galeri…."

Kris melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan dan berhenti bicara. "Maaf," katanya sejenak kemudian.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor," gumam Luhan kaku.

"Baiklah. Mau kuantar?"

"Aku ada mobil."

Kris menahan tangan Luhan saat ia hendak berdiri. "Luhan, aku tahu semuanya berbeda sekarang. Tapi, jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita bertemu lagi sekali-sekali selama aku di sini? Aku perlu teman yang bisa mengantarku jalan-jalan mengunjungi galeri dan art shop."

Undangan yang sangat menggoda, yang memenuhi benak Luhan serta merta dengan masa lalu dan janji akan sesuatu yang lebih istimewa lagi, kalau saja Luhan bisa mengucapkan ya.

Kris membaca keraguan di wajah Luhan dan sesaat sorot matanya meredup.

"Kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga, kau, Sehun dan aku," katanya. "Aku tidak punya banyak teman di Korea."

"Aku akan memikirkannya" jawab Luhan cepat-cepat, sebelum hatinya dikuasai kehausan untuk berlama-lama dengan Kris.

Kris merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Di belakangnya  
ia menuliskan sederet nomor. "Hubungi aku kalau kau mau. Aku menunggu."

Malamnya Luhan berbaring di kamar, menatap kartu itu lekat-lekat seperti gadis belia yang sedang mabuk kepayang. Ia bukan remaja lagi dan seharusnya lebih bisa menguasai diri sendiri. Tapi Luhan tak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri. Kehadiran Kris membangunkan lagi semua harapan dan khayalan yang ia kira telah lama lenyap. Tapi masih adakah kemungkinan antara ia dan Kris? Kris mengira dan Luhan telah meyakinkannya, kalau ia telah menikah dan segalanya telah berakhir. Yang tidak Kris ketahui, pernikahannya dengan Sehun hanya sebuah permainan yang bisa Luhan sudahi kapanpun ia mau. Tapi, kalau pun Kris tahu, apakah segalanya akan berbeda? Apa pendapatnya kalau Luhan menceritakan semua padanya?

Luhan tidak ingin memikirkan Kris lagi. Apa yang ia harapkan bersama pria itu mustahil terjadi. Tapi, hidup dengan Sehun seperti ini selamanya juga tidak mungkin. Semua ini hanya sandiwara yang akan berakhir, cepat atau lambat. Apakah kembalinya Kris suatu kesempatan kedua yang semestinya Luhan raih karena mungkin tidak akan pernah ada lagi? Tapi bagaimana?

Kiriman bunga kedua datang dua hari kemudian.  
_Aku memikirkanmu.  
_ Tahukah ia kalau aku pun tak bisa menghapuskan senyum, mata, wajah dan suaranya dari benakku? Batin Luhan.  
Kotak mawar yang ketiga datang di akhir pekan.  
_Maaf karena aku lancang karena terus mencintaimu. Tapi bisakah kau menghentikan badai?  
_ Aku tak bisa. Aku bahkan tak kuasa membendung gemuruh di hatiku sendiri. Aku ingin bersamanya, selamanya. Dan itu mustahil.

Sore itu, sebelum Luhan pulang, ia menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, kita bisa melihat pameran lukisan di galeri baru dekat kantorku."

"Kau yang menentukan apa aku punya waktu atau tidak, Luhan"

Dan esok harinya Luhan habiskan bersama Kris, mendiskusikan lukisan dan benda seni, sesuatu yang lama ingin mereka ulangi lagi. Luhan tak bisa memungkiri betapa menyenangkannya bercakap-cakap dengan Kris, membicarakan seribu satu hal yang tak pernah ia singgung saat bersama Sehun. Setelah lama membicarakan masalah seni rupa, Kris tiba-tiba  
bertanya.

"Mengapa kau menikah dengan Sehun?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Seingatku, Sehun bukan tipemu." Luhan tertunduk.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun mencintaiku ," bisik Luhan pelan.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Kebisuan Luhan memberi Kris jawaban.

"Apa kau bahagia?" lanjut Kris dengan suara lirih.

Luhan menatap bola mata Kris yang teduh dan hangat. "Ya."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Sehun suami yang baik."

"Aku tanya apa kau bahagia?"

Bagaimana mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak pernah merasa sebahagia saat itu, melewatkan waktu bersama Kris?

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?"

"Setahun."

Kris mengela nafas "Maaf kalau ini menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi apa kau menikahinya karena terpaksa? Karena usia dan—"

"Hentikan."

Luhan bangkit dan meninggalkan Kris.

_Maafkan aku kalau perasaanmu terluka karena pertanyaanku. Tapi bisakah kau renungkan perasaanku sendiri? Bagaimana hatiku tersiksa ketika tahu pernikahan tidak membuatmu bahagia?_

__ Tangan Luhan bergetar setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Kris di ponselnya. Air matanya turun tanpa keinginannya sendiri.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun, sekretaris Luhan yang, entah kapan, telah memasuki ruangan. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Luhan, mencoba mengendalikan diri. "Baekhyun, tolong keluar sebentar. Aku harus menelepon Sehun."

Begitu Baekhyun keluar, dengan sangat enggan Luhan mendial nomor kantor Sehun. Luhan tiba-tiba sadar bahwa sejak menikah dengan Sehun, ia tak lagi pernah mengadu dan bertanya kepadanya tentang segala hal yang menyangkut hati dan perasaan. Dan sekarang Luhan tahu bahwa ia sedang sangat membutuhkan masukannya, seperti dulu, sebelum Sehun menjadi suami simulasinya.

"Sehun?"

"Luhan? Ada apa pagi-pagi begini menelponku?"

"Aku…Kau tahu…" Luhan terbata. Bagaimana mulai menceritakan kepada Sehun bahwa ia sedang dirundung kasmaran kepada lelaki lain? Sehun tidak akan marah, Luhan tahu. Sehun tidak berhak untuk itu. Tapi itu tidak membuat segalanya mudah. Sehun bukan lagi sekadar seorang sahabat tempat curahan keluh kesah dan semua masalahnya. Sehun adalah suaminya, simulasi atau bukan sekalipun. Dan menceritakan hal seperti kartu dari Kris dan bunga mawar putihnya terasa sangat tidak pantas dan kejam untuk dilakukan.

"Luhan?" desak Sehun.

"Aku…. Sehun, kau kenal Baekhyun, kan?"

"Sekretarismu? Tentu saja. Dia datang saat pernikahan kita."

"Mantan kekasihnya yang pilot itu kembali."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang mereka sering bertemu. Suami Baekhyun tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun bingung. Ia mengaku jatuh cinta lagi dengan mantan pacarnya. Dan mantan pacarnya pun ingin menikahi Baekhyun."

"Tapi bukankah Baekhyun sudah memiliki dua anak?"

"Ya. Tapi menurut si pilot ini, anak bukan masalah. Mereka boleh memilih untuk tinggal dengan siapa."

"Lalu apa hubungannya semua itu denganmu?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Baekhyun bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan. Aku tak bisa menjawab."

"Dan kau bertanya pada gurumu. Baik. Eh! Tunggu sebentar," meskipun Sehun menutup mikrofon telepon, Luhan bisa mendengarnya berteriak kepada seseorang di ujung sana, "Tunggu sebentar, ini istriku! Ya, mulailah dulu. Aku menyusul." Istriku. Luhan istrinya. Istrinya. Dan Luhan merasa jantungnya melesak ke dalam bumi.

"Maaf. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku …," suara Sehun kembali di telepon.

"Karena kau yang membuatkan kopi?"

"Kau!" Sehun tertawa, lalu segera kembali serius. "Kupikir Baekhyun dan mantannya terlalu egois. Mereka tidak bisa lagi hanya memikirkan keinginan mereka sendiri. Ada suami Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya yang juga harus diperhitungkan."

"Tapi kalau Baekhyun tidak bahagia lagi menikah dengan suaminya, apa perkawinan itu harus dan bisa dipertahankan?"

"Sebaiknya kau bertanya pada Baekhyun, apa dia benar-benar mencintai mantan pacarnya itu, atau mereka hanya terpesona dengan nostalgia masa lalu? Apa mereka benar-benar saling membutuhkan atau mereka hanya ingin mengulang keindahan masa pacaran mereka dulu? Kalau hanya itu yang mereka inginkan, mereka akan kecewa kalau terus bersama, karena Baekhyun dan pacarnya sudah jadi orang-orang yang berbeda, sudah lebih dewasa, bukan lagi remaja."

"Baekhyun bilang dia hanya mencintai lelaki itu, bukan suaminya. Ia tidak pernah mencintai suaminya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dulu ia menikah?"

"Keadaan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Perjodohan."

"Astaga. Kasihan sekali."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Sehun diam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu, Lu. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak mau jadi penyebab ketidakbahagiaan seseorang. Kalau aku sarankan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan pacarnya, siapa tahu ia tidak akan pernah bahagia karena merasa terpaksa terus bersama suaminya. Kalau ia meninggalkan suaminya, aku juga tidak menjamin ia akan bahagia dengan orang yang hanya  
mengenalnya di permukaan, tidak utuh, seperti suaminya."

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?"

"Sampaikan saja nasehatku ini pada Baekhyun. Bilang saja ini saran dari pakar pernikahan kelas dunia yang reputasinya tidak diragukan lagi."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," desah Luhan panjang.

"Ini bukan keran bocor atau televisi rusak yang bisa diperbaiki begitu saja. Sedangkan memperbaiki televisi rusak saja aku menyerah, jangan lagi mengurusi rumah tangga orang."

"Bodohnya lagi, aku bertanya kepadamu."

"Aku sendiri heran mengapa aku mau membuang waktuku dan terpaksa terlambat ikut rapat untuk memberimu saran yang tak berguna."

Luhan tertawa pahit. "Ya, sudah. Pergilah buat kopi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk saran dan waktumu."

"Sama-sama. Oh! Bosku ke sini. Aku harus pergi. Aku mencintaimu, bambi" Sehun tertawa namun kemudian berteriak. Lalu Luhan mendengar suaranya, sedikit jauh dari telepon.

"Iya pak, sebentar. Istri saya…"

Luhan menutup telepon, tiba-tiba merasa begitu dingin dan sendiri.

Pilihan yang sulit: Sehun atau Kris?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for all review, follow and favorite. Kamsa~**

**Saya ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kotak review. Saya rampung disini saja ya.**

**Cerita ini mirip dengan salah satu author FFN ya?**

**Jawaban: Oh ya? Saya sendiri tidak tahu. Kalau memang sama ya wajar, ini bukan karya original saya. Saya sudah menegaskan bahwa ini adalah ff remake dari salah satu novel online. Jadi kalau ada orang lain yang me-remake juga ya bisa jadi ceritanya mirip dengan Marriage Simulation.**

**Kenapa memilih Luhan-Sehun bukan Chanyeol-Baekhyun? Padahal karakter ff disini lebih cocok diperankan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.**

**Jawaban: Saya memilih Hunhan sesuai vote sebelumnya. Selain itu saya belum pernah membuat ff dengan cast utama HunHan, jadi saya ingin mencoba hal baru. Dan menurut saya karakter Sehun disini cocok dengan ff ini yang kekanak-kanakan dan suka bercanda. Walaupun sisi dewasanya lebih cocok ke Chanyeol, untuk saya pribadi Sehun juga cocok untuk ff ini.**

**Kris munculnya kapan? Apa dia yang jadi orang ketiga?**

**Jawaban: Sudah bisa dilihat di chapter ini kan?**

**FF ini ada berapa chapter?**

**Jawaban: Saya pribadi sudah selesai menulis FF ini dan selesai di chapter 5. Tidak akan penambahan chapter. **

**Akhir cerita FF ini gantung? Karena novel aslinya endingnya gantung.**

**Jawaban: Menurut saya sendiri juga begitu. Endingnya seperti ada yang kurang untuk saya. Jadi untuk menghilangkan kesan 'gantung' saya akan membuat satu chapter tambahan versi saya sendiri dan semoga saja membuat cerita ini lebih baik, hehe.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih atas review kalian. Semoga jawaban saya ini sudah menjawab rasa penasaran kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marriage Simulation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Luhan adalah orang berjiwa bebas yang tak percaya pada lembaga pernikahan, namun tantangan Sehun untuk membuktikannya tak bisa ditolak. Maka mereka pun memutuskan melakukan simulasi pernikahan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Wu Yifan aka Kris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Information:**

**Rated T**

**Genre, Romance**

**Gender Switch**

**Remake from Novel Online "Setelah Menikahiku"—Author: Unknown**

**If you want to read the original story, PM me and I'll give you the link.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab 3 –Keputusan Terakhir—**

**Marriage Simulation**

"Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi Kris" ujar Luhan kepada Kris di telepon. Separuh jiwanya rasanya terbang dan hilang saat kata-kata itu ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa? Sehun melarangmu?"

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau terus memikirkan dia, Lu? Pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau mau menghabiskan hidupmu dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, sedangkan denganku kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya?"

Luhan menggigit bibir saat setetes air bergulir di pipinya.

"Luhan, akuilah. Kau tidak mencintai Sehun, hidupmu akan penuh rasa sakit jika kau memaksakan pernikahan yang tanpa cinta itu. Jika kau bersamaku, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Dan jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah Sehun, aku yakin dia akan menerima jika kau mengatakan padanya kau tidak mencintainya."

"Hentikan," potong Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau kau minta aku untuk berhenti berusaha mendapatkanmu lagi, kau hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Kau tahu aku tidak semudah itu disuruh mundur. Ini menyangkut sisa hidupku dan hidupmu. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau kembali padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Ya, kenapa tidak. Pernikahan ini hanya sebuah permainan. Menyenangkan memang. Tapi tetap hanya sekadar sandiwara. Tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali memutuskannya?

"Kau tidak mencintai Sehun, Lu. Kau berbeda dengannya, jadi bukan kesalahanmu kalau kau tidak bisa mencintainya. Satu-satunya perasaan yang layak kau simpan untuknya cuma iba, karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hatimu dan ia akan selamanya menikah dengan perempuan yang mencintai lelaki lain."

"Aku …."

"Luhan, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku. Kebersamaan kita adalah takdir."

Luhan menutup mikrofon dengan tangan dan menghela napas panjang. Seluruh  
tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan lunglai dan dunia seperti berputar makin cepat. Luhan memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," gumam Luhan.

"Lebih keras lagi."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau berbohong."

Lama sekali Luhan terdiam sebelum akhirnya sanggup mengucapkan, "Ya."

"Luhan" suara Kris gemetar. "Aku berjanji untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia"

Luhan tahu sejak awal bahwa permainannya dengan Sehun akan berakhir, cepat atau lambat. Tapi hatinya tetap enggan berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa ia harus bicara pada Sehun tentang perpisahan. Luhan sadar bahwa Sehun sendiri tidak berhak dan tidak mungkin menghentikannya. Bahkan, mungkin ia akan merasa lega dengan keputusannya itu, karena akhirnya ia bisa membenahi hidupnya sendiri lagi. Mustahil ia akan menolak berpisah dengan Luhan. Apalagi, Luhan juga tahu Sehun sangat menyayanginya dan ingin Luhan bahagia. Dan Luhan tahu, keputusan untuk kembali kepada Kris adalah yang terbaik untuknya dan masa depannya, sesuatu yang pasti akan didukung oleh Sehun. Luhan yakin keputusannya itu tidak merugikan siapa pun. Kenapa ia harus segan menyampaikannya pada Sehun?

Mula-mula Luhan berjanji kepada diri sendiri untuk mencari waktu yang tepat. Tapi saat itu tak pernah datang. Setiap kali, ia dilanda keraguan dan akhirnya membatalkan niatnya sendiri. Kris tidak bisa mengerti itu.

"Aku ingin kita menikah sebelum aku kembali ke Kanada, Lu. Aku hanya di Korea selama sepuluh bulan lagi."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi … Entahlah."

"Apa kau tidak yakin aku akan membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku …." Luhan tergagap dan menggeleng.

"Jadi, bicaralah dengan Sehun."

.

.

.

Sore itu, Luhan pulang dengan hati berat. Ia sudah bertekad untuk bicara dengan Sehun malam itu juga. Ia tak akan menundanya lagi.

Begitu Luhan tiba di rumah, Sehun sudah menunggu di teras. Matanya berbinar dan wajahnya berseri saat Luhan mendekati teras, hingga Luhan jadi berpikir, ada apa sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau sudah di rumah?" tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun menyilangkan telunjuknya di depan bibir dan menggandeng tangan Luhan ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa?"

"Sst!"

Sehun membawa Luhan ke taman belakang. Dengan bangga dikembangkannya tangannya.

Di sana ada sebuah ayunan rotan berwarna putih, cukup lebar untuk tiga orang, dengan bantal-bantal yang kelihatan sangat mengundang, berwarna hijau dengan gambar … mawar putih?

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun pertama perkawinan kita," kata Sehun dengan semangat.

Mata Luhan beralih cepat dari ayunan rotan itu. Wajah Sehun benar-benar sumringah. Di mata Sehun ada sekelumit keheranan melihat wajah Luhan yang pasti telah berubah warna.

"Aku—aku tidak punya hadiah apa-apa," gumam Luhan sambil kembali menatap ayunan itu, menyembunyikan kalutnya. "Aku lupa …."

Sehun tertawa. "Kau bahkan tidak ingat ulang tahunmu sendiri," katanya.

Sehun duduk di ayunan itu. "Ayo," katanya sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan, tak tahu mesti mengatakan apa. Luhan benar-benar tidak ingat bahwa setahun lalu hari itu, ia dan Sehun menikah, simulasi.

Kenapa Sehun harus menganggap hari itu demikian istimewa sementara Luhan sendiri sama sekali tak mengingatnya?

Sehun mulai berayun-ayun pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia sedang menceritakan sebuah kejadian lucu di kantornya, tapi Luhan sama sekali tak mendengarkan. Di kepalanya berdenging ribuan kata-kata yang akan segera ia ucapkan pada Sehun. Luhan telah berlatih dalam hati untuk mengutarakan segalanya, tegas dan jelas. Tapi sekarang, semua ketetapan hati yang telah ia bangun runtuh berserpihan.

"Luhan, kau tidak menyimak kata-kataku?" teguran Sehun membuyarkan renungannya. "Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap matanya. "Sehun-ah, Kris kembali."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Kris?"

"Kekasihku yang pergi ke Kanada."

"Oh," Sehun mengangguk. "Kapan?"

"Sebulan lalu, saat aku ulang tahun."

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Luhan tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa setelah itu.

"Dia sudah menikah?" tanya Sehun, seperti mendorong Luhan untuk bicara.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin menikah denganku," ujar Luhan cepat-cepat, tanpa memandang wajah Sehun. "Kris hanya di sini sepuluh bulan lagi. Karena itu, aku ingin kita segera bercerai."

"Oh."

Perlahan pegangan erat Sehun pada tangan Luhan terlepas. Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Pertanyaan berikutnya Sehun ajukan dengan ringan, seolah-olah sambil lalu, "Kau yakin Kris mencintaimu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau yakin akan bahagia dengannya?"

Sekali lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat," ketulusannya terdengar hangat. "Aku ikut bahagia."

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Dan ia tidak menemukan setitik pun kekecewaan di sana. Rasa lega meruahi hatinya. Sehun bertanya beberapa hal tentang Kris dan semuanya dijawab Luhan dengan antusiasme gadis belasan tahun yang mabuk asmara. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu, Luhan sadar kalau Sehun tidak sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan ceritanya.

"Hun-ah?" tegur Luhan halus.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sedang berpikir, gadis mana yang bisa kuajak selingkuh, supaya kau punya alasan untuk bercerai denganku."

.

.

.

Malam itu Luhan terbangun saat Sehun mengguncang bahunya. "Luhan, bangun!"

"Ada apa?" gumam Luhan bingung. Jam alarm di sisi ranjangnya baru menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima belas dini hari.

"Ganti baju cepat, kita harus ke rumah sekarang. Ibuku meninggal."

Luhan terlonjak duduk. "Apa?"

" Ganti baju," perintah Sehun sambil meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

Luhan terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya lari mengejar Sehun, masih dengan piyama tidurnya. "Kapan?"

"Baru saja."

"Dimana?"

"Rumah. Ganti bajumu. Kita berangkat lima menit lagi."

"Sehun…"

Sehun membanting pintu kamar di depan Luhan.

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya dan bergegas mengganti piyama dengan baju yang pantas. Ketika ia keluar, semua lampu belum menyala dan pintu depan masih tertutup. Juga pintu kamar Sehun. Luhan mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Sehun, aku sudah siap."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Luhan menyelinap masuk. Kamar Sehun gelap, tapi dengan cahaya samar lampu taman di samping jendela, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun meringkuk di sudut, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik kedua tangannya. Sehun menepis tangan Luhan, bahkan mendorongnya terjungkal saat Luhan menyentuh bahunya. Tapi ketika untuk ketiga kalinya Luhan mengulurkan tangan, Sehun tidak lagi menghindar, dan dalam rangkulannya, Oh Sehun menangis.

Hanya saat itu Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Setelah itu Sehun kembali menjadi Sehun yang rasional dan berkepala dingin, yang mengurus pemakaman, menerima para tamu dan menghibur kakak perempuannya dengan ketenangan yang nyaris mengerikan.

Sore harinya, saat Luhan tengah membantu merapikan kembali ruang tamu, kakak tertua Sehun, Minseok, menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan, bisakah kau mengajak Sehun pulang?"

"Eonnie, apa tidak sebaiknya dia di sini dulu?"

Minseok menggeleng. "Coba lihat sendiri," katanya sambil menunjuk ke halaman belakang.

Luhan menemukan Sehun di sana, sedang mengisap sebatang rokok. Ia sudah tujuh belas tahun berhenti merokok dan melihatnya kembali pada kebiasaan itu membuat Luhan sadar bahwa Sehun sedang bergelut dengan kepedihan yang lebih dalam dari yang ditunjukkannya. Ketika Luhan mendekat, ia melihat asbak di sampingnya telah penuh dengan puntung rokok dan kotak di atas meja tinggal berisi sebatang.

Luhan mencabut rokok itu dari antara jemari Sehun dan mematikannya di asbak. Sehun tidak memprotes, ia bahkan tidak menatap Luhan. Luhan sadar kakak Sehun memang benar. Ia harus segera membawa Sehun jauh-jauh dari semua kenangan tentang ibunya.

"Sehun, aku mau pulang" ujar Luhan sambil memegang tangannya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan menginap di sini. Kau pulanglah sendiri. Besok aku pulang naik bus."

"Aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah."

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya bangkit. Ia berpamitan kepada kakak dan iparnya dan keluar untuk mengambil mobil. Saat itu kakak Sehun, Minseok menggamit tangan Luhan dan berbisik, "Aku senang Sehun sudah menikah denganmu. Kau pasti bisa menghiburnya dalam saat-saat seperti ini. Ia paling merasa kehilangan dengan meninggalnya Ibu. Kau tahu, ia tinggal dengan Ibu selama tiga puluh tahun."

Luhan terpana sesaat. Dadanya ngilu. Luhan memeluk Minseok dengan hati menggigil. Bagaimana bisa mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia dan Sehun sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri pernikahan ini secepatnya?

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau kumasakkan nasi goreng?" tawar Luhan.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau tidak makan apa-apa dari kemarin. Nanti kau sakit." Luhan menghela nafas. "Kau harus makan, mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan mata hampa. Luhan jadi semakin khawatir melihatnya. "Tunggu di sini," ujar Luhan lagi. "Aku tidak akan lama."

Ketika Luhan baru saja mengambil telur dari lemari es, ia mendengar suara Sehun di kamar mandi. Luhan menemukan Sehun membungkuk di wastafel, menangis dan muntah hampir bersamaan. Untuk sesaat kepanikan melumpuhkan pikiran Luhan dan ia hanya bisa terpaku di ambang pintu, tak pasti apa yang harus kulakukan.

Insting pertamanya adalah lari keluar mencari bantuan. Tapi Luhan tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dengan ragu. Perlahan ia mengelus punggungnya dan sentuhan Luhan agaknya sedikit menenangkan pria itu, dan lambat laun isaknya mereda. Ini membuat Luhan lebih yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Luhan memijat tengkuk Sehun dan menyeka keringat di dahi Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun terkulai lemas, dan kalau Luhan tidak segera meraihnya ke dalam pelukannya, Sehun pasti akan terpuruk ke lantai. Pelan-pelan Luhan memapah Sehun keluar kamar mandi dan membaringkan tubuh Sehun di ranjang.

Luhan memejamkan mata, dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka kemeja Sehun yang basah lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Luhan, maaf" bisiknya. "Aku tidak bisa menangis di depan kakak-kakakku. Mereka—"

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa ," tangan Luhan masih gemetar saat ia mengelus rambut Sehun. "Aku akan membuat teh panas untukmu, kau harus meminumnya."

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan beranjak meninggalkannya. Ketika ia kembali, Sehun sudah kelihatan lebih baik. Dihirupnya sedikit teh yang Luhan bawa. Wajahnya tidak lagi pucat setelah itu. Ketika Luhan merapikan kembali selimut, Sehun memegang tangannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau pernah melakukan lebih dari ini untukku."

"Bukan untuk tehnya. Untuk tidak memberiku pernapasan buatan," Sehun tersenyum nakal, namun sorot matanya masih sendu.

"Ya! Kau!" Luhan pura-pura marah, namun sedetik kemudian ia ikut tersenyum, lega.

"Dan untuk menikah denganku," lanjut Sehun kemudian, ekspresinya begitu serius. "Setidaknya sebelum meninggal, Ibuku bisa tenang karena mengira aku sudah menikah."

Luhan tertegun sesaat. Suaranya goyah dan terbata saat bicara, "Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk setahun yang kau lewati denganku. Untuk kesabaranmu. Pengorbananmu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang tidak kusukai. Ini setahun yang sangat menyenangkan untukku. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Jangan memaksa," Sehun mencoba bercanda. "Aku yang harus berterima kasih. Mengalahlah sedikit."

Sehun tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan. Tangan Sehun dirasa Luhan tidak sedingin tadi dan itu melenyapkan sisa-sisa kekhawatirannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau akhirnya mau terlibat dengan ide gilaku ini" kata Sehun.

"Entahlah" Luhan tertawa kecil. "Mungkin aku sudah sangat lelah berkilah setiap kali ibuku membahas soal perkawinan. Dan aku melihat usulmu itu sebagai jawaban yang paling jitu untuk menyelesaikan dua masalah sekaligus. Aku enggan menikah karena tidak ada calon yang pas; dan keinginan ibuku yang menggebu-gebu untuk segera melihatku menikah."

"Apa yang kau dapatkan setelah setahun kita menikah?" tanya Sehun dengan mimik lebih serius.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Banyak," jawab Luhan akhir nya. "Aku belajar bahwa aku tidak menikah dengan malaikat atau monster, tapi dengan manusia, yang punya kekurangan yang harus kumaafkan dan keistimewaan yang tidak bisa kuabaikan. Aku belajar bahwa dalam pernikahan, bila kita tidak mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan tidak selalu berarti kekalahan, tapi boleh jadi suatu kemenangan bersama."

Luhan ingin menambahkan bahwa pernikahan membutuhkan cinta dan kesetiaan seperti gurun memerlukan air, tapi ia tidak punya nyali untuk menyatakan semua itu.

"Kau memang selalu pintar bicara," Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau pelajari selama ini?"

"Hanya satu. Hidupku mungkin tidak akan pernah sebahagia ini lagi setelah kau pergi."

Luhan tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun bangkit dan duduk mencangkung menatap Luhan. "Tahun ini adalah saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Setiap aku bangun pagi dan mendengar suaramu, aku jadi berpikir aku adalah laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini. Dan setiap malam waktu aku pulang dan kau tersenyum menyambutku, aku merasa aku jadi manusia paling beruntung di seluruh jagad raya. Aku jadi sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu bahkan mulai berharap kau akan bersamaku terus, walaupun harapan itu, aku tahu, konyol. Tapi kalau kau mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintaimu, kau akan kehilangan akal sehat."

Luhan menaatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. Ia tidak kelihatan sedang bercanda. Ia tampak sangat tenang dan serius.

" Aku masih belum mengerti," bisik Luhan.

"Pernikahan ini tidak pernah hanya sebuah simulasi untukku. Ini adalah pernikahan sesungguhnya untukku."

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Luhan seperti tercekik.

"Apa yang tidak kau pahami? Aku mencintaimu," kata-kata Sehun begitu lugas, menghantam Luhan seperti sebuah pukulan keras yang membuatnya terempas. "Aku mencintaimu sejak kau memarahiku karena nyaris melindas kelincimu, dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat kita masih sama-sama belasan tahun. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu hingga kini."

"Kau … kau tidak pernah …."

"Kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan. Kau selalu sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang lain atau patah hati karena orang lain, dan kau selalu datang padaku menceritakan semuanya. Aku tahu aku bukan lelaki idamanmu. Aku tidak melukis. Tidak menulis puisi. Jika kau bilang  
sebuah lukisan itu bagus, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku tidak pintar pidato dan calon ketua kelas yang kau gilai di SMA. Aku bukan aktivis kampus yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang saat kuliah dulu. Aku terlalu biasa-biasa saja. Aku hanya Oh Sehun si pembuat onar dan kau selalu datang ke sekolahku, mengaku sebagai noona-ku untuk menolongku. Kau bertingkah seperti kakak perempuanku. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang pria. Aku tahu ini sangat menyedihkan, memalukan dan aku benci kau kasihani. Tapi selama ini aku benar-benar tidak punya keberanian, belum lagi kesempatan, untuk berterus terang padamu."

"Kau tidak pernah biasa-biasa saja" ujar Luhan lirih. "Kau istimewa dengan caramu sendiri."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak cukup untuk membuat kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Sesaat Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, menatap kedua mata Sehun, mencari tanda-tanda kalau semua ini hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak permainannya.

Tapi Sehun kelihatan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini kepadaku saat kita akan berpisah seperti ini? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Luhan datar.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ada kepedihan dalam senyumnya, sesuatu yang tak pernah Luhan temukan sebelumnya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku harus mengatakan semua ini padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena aku masih berharap kau akan mencintaiku juga. Sekarang tidak ada bedanya lagi. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau kau tetap memiliki cintaku, apapun yang terjadi, bahkan jika akhirnya kau benci kepadaku atau melupakanku sekalipun."

Sehun tertunduk sesaat. Ada sorot yang asing berpijar di matanya saat ia kembali menatap Luhan. "Dan jika kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan, aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku, seumur hidupku. Aku ingin kau belajar dan akhirnya benar-benar mencintaiku, mungkin tidak akan pernah sedalam dan separah aku mencintaimu, tapi setidaknya kau tidak lagi menganggapku hanya sekedar sahabatmu atau adik laki-lakimu, tapi juga kekasihmu. Aku ingin mencintaimu lebih dari yang pernah kutunjukkan."

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Tapi itu semua keinginanku. Bukan kemauanmu. Kebahagiaanku, belum tentu kebahagiaanmu juga."

Lama mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Sehun, terimakasih" desah Luhan akhirnya. Ia memeluk Sehun erat-erat, menyembunyikan air matanya di bahu Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Sehun. Tapi aku terpaksa menunda proses perceraian itu. Sehun baru saja kehilangan ibunya. Rasanya tidak pantas bicara soal perceraian saat ini."

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah. Sebulan dua bulan mungkin."

"Kau tahu waktu kita sangat terbatas, Lu. Aku tidak bisa menunda kepulanganku ke Kanada. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali ke sini lagi. Mungkin tidak dalam setahun atau dua tahun ke depan. Dan kita akan kehilangan waktu yang harusnya bisa kita lewati berdua."

"Aku tahu, Kris. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sehun sekarang. Dia membutuhkanku."

"Aku lebih membutuhkanmu dari dia. Dan pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak ingin kita bisa seterusnya bersama?" Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Entahlah" bisik Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Kris terdengar kaget.

"Aku… Aku tidak akan bahagia kalau Sehun menderita."

"Luhan! Kau tidak… Dengar, pikir baik- baik. Menurutmu, kalau kau tersiksa hidup dengannya, ia akan bahagia?"

"Aku tidak merasa menderita menjadi istrinya."

"Tapi kau tidak bahagia!"

"Aku bahagia, Kris. Mungkin tidak seperti saat aku bersamamu. Tapi Sehun membuatku bahagia."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kau hanya kasihan kepadanya. Sebentar lagi kau akan berubah pikiran dan saat itu kau akan menyesal karena membuang kesempatan ini."

"Aku bisa belajar memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Luhan, kau tidak mencintainya!"

"Sehun mencintaiku. Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Kau hanya bingung. Aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau lupa kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah akan lupa."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran secepat ini?"

"Sehun mengajariku tentang cinta."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Juga karena aku yakin, aku akan belajar mencintainya."

"Luhan…"

"Kita akhiri saja semua ini Kris. Maafkan aku" Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. "Semoga kau akan sebahagia aku nantinya, atau mungkin lebih bahagia lagi."

Luhan menutup teleponnya sebelum air matanya luruh.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak dan berbalik seketika. Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun berdiri di belakangnya. Wajahnya penuh tanda tanya dan ia menggeleng perlahan sambil duduk di lantai di sisi kursi Luhan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak bisa menjawab. Air matanya menetes satu-satu dan dengan lembut Sehun menyeka pipi Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu begini" lanjut Sehun pelan. "Ini keputusan yang sangat konyol. Kau benar-benar akan membiarkan kesempatanmu berlalu sekali lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kris akan membuatmu sangat bahagia" ujar Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau akan menyesal." Sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau akan sedih, kecewa…" Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku." Kali ini Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun terbelalak. "Luhan—" pekik Sehun tertahan.

Luhan menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Aku belum sepenuhnya memberikan hatiku untukmu, jadi jangan besar kepala. Tapi aku sedang berusaha untuk memberikan padamu secara utuh. Maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Harusnya aku tidak egois dan menyadari perasaanmu sejak dulu. Tapi aku hanya—"

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan wanita itu menangis sepuasnya di bahunya. "Terimakasih, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menyesal telah memilih melakukan simulasi ini" bisik Sehun lembut. Pria itu tersenyum. Bahagia karena akhirnya Luhan memilihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just waiting for one chapter again for epilogue and this fanfiction officially end.**

**Terimakasih untuk segala dukungan kalian atas ff ini!**

**Terimakasih juga untuk penulis novel "Setelah Menikahiku" karena berkat beliau ff ini bisa ada di muka bumi, hohoho.**

**Untuk chapter epilog akan saya tulis sendiri dengan ide, imajinasi dan inspirasi sepenuhnya dari saya sendiri bukan remake novel "Setelah Menikahiku" karena cerita aslinya tamat di chapter ini.**

**Tapi sejujurnya saya merasa kurang puas atas endingnya, jadi saya akan menambah satu chapter lagi sebagai klimax cerita ini dengan Hunhan yang bahagia, hehe.**

**Jadi, sampai jumpa di chapter epilog. Saranghae! 3**


End file.
